The Test of Friendship
by The Sherlockian Vulcan
Summary: After Kahn, Kirk and Spock struggle to get the lives they had back but there are… complications. Bones finds himself in an uncomfortable situation with the Admirals and it is up to Kirk and Spock to help him out, but they have problems of their own that will change the dynamic between them forever. Eventual K/S might change to M later on
1. Chapter 1

New, improved and UPDATED! I am in the process of reviewing, tweaking, and fixing all the chapters in this story.

Hi everyone, this is my first ever fic so please be nice.  
Reviews would be very helpful with the continuation of this story!  
This story is mainly about Spock and Kirk but will still have a lot of Bones.

Not mine, never mine, usual disclaimers

* * *

_The crew of the Enterprise was the best crew in the entirety of Starfleet, despite being so young and new. The Enterprise had gotten into a variety of strange and dangerous situations, more than any ship in the fleet ever. The unexpected was now unsurprising and had become expected and almost normal. The only thing that could possible alarm the crew of the Enterprise now, was a mission that went without a hitch. That being said, a mission that went smoothly had yet to occur. No matter how they acted in a situation, they always ended up being right in the middle of the action, not that they tried. The universe seemed to have too much fun messing with the Enterprise and those aboard. There was never a dull moment on the Enterprise but the crew and her Captain wouldn't have it any other way.  
_

* * *

Chapter 1

Spock's POV

Rage had consumed him, destroyed all of his logic, brushed past it like it was nothing, and left only the burning need to avenge his lost capt- no his friend. He had not felt this way about the deaths of any other crew member. Even the death of his mother had not made his so unstable.

With his mother, he had only lost control when Jim had brought up the subject with the intent to prove he was emotionally compromised. It was always Jim who brought out the emotions in him, and now the human had emotionally compromised him once more.

The image of the still body, the arm still reaching out towards him, was burned into his mind. Their final words echoing in his ears, spurring him on towards the end. What that end was he did not know, all he knew was anger and sorrow. He didn't care what happened to himself, he only felt the need to hurt Kahn as he himself had been hurt. Only the words 'save Kirk' had broken through the haze of his anger. The idea that he had a chance to restore his friend let a sliver of his previous logic back in, not enough however, to stop himself giving Kahn one final blow.

Spock had sat by his best friend's, his only friend's, bedside every day since the incident, hoping beyond hope that Jim would wake up and return to him. Uhura had kept him company the first few days but had told him she was doing this because he was her friend and that the romantic relationship between them wasn't working. She wanted more than he could give, expected more from him than he was comfortable giving. He was Vulcan and a Vulcan shows no emotion.

_Except with Jim. Always Jim._

Jim had been one of the first people to accept him and challenge him at the same time. It was an exhilarating combination. This unique human brought all the emotions he worked so hard to hide to the surface and the reactions that he had to Jim were the most emotional responses he had ever experienced. Even when he had attacked another child for insulting his mother he had maintained a small portion of his logic. With Jim there was no discernible logic to be found.

Jim was chaos incarnate, a walking contradiction. It was simply fascinating. Jim even seemed to notice when he was joking or teasing, a feat that no human before had ever accomplished. They had such a strong connection, they would often finish each other's sentences and be able to have a complete conversation with no words and that in itself spoke volumes.

Spock had lost the ability to meditate properly in those weeks Jim was in a coma, due to his worry that the Captain would never wake up and the fact that Jim had become his anchor. Now that Jim was damaged, so was the anchor and Spock's mind was left to stabilize itself amongst the chaos of life. Spock had never truly realized how much he depended on his Captain for strength and support until it was ripped from him without warning.

The rage, hurt and confusion that had momentarily overwhelmed his logic had been locked inside with the rest of his emotions when his Captain had awoken. Now the entire crew of the Enterprise had returned. The ship had been refitted due to the amount of damage but it was still the Enterprise. Home. The first home he ever really had, since he had never really fit in at Starfleet or on Vulcan. This ship was his home and Jim was the one who had made it that.

His acceptance of Spock as neither half-human nor half-Vulcan but as Spock was a new experience that Spock found most agreeable. No, more than that, he found himself wishing he could have met Jim earlier or under better circumstances and that there would be something more. Spock found himself wanting more.

_I should not want more, I should not want anything, so why do I feel?_

Spock found it incredible just how wrong he had been about Jim when they had first met. He had first believed the man to be stubborn, reckless, immature, and unworthy of respect. His more recent findings showed that the Captain was stubborn, reckless, childish, but brilliant and exceptionally worthy of respect. The Captain's intuition was surprisingly accurate and he also had the uncanny ability to find danger and put himself 'in the thick of it' so to speak.

Fortunately, Jim was also not incapable of feats of high mental aptitude and his highly illogical thinking lead to ideas that were high risk but had all worked with little consequence until the last two incidents had occurred.

* * *

Spock had been attempting to meditate when he had heard a small sound from the adjoining room that was Jim's. Spock had noticed that Jim had been uncommonly restless and seemed incapable of sleeping for more than a few hours at a time. Spock was curious to what was occupying so much of his Captain's attention and why Jim seemed to want to talk to him in private.

Secretly, Spock hoped that it did not have anything to do with the conversation between himself and Jim when Jim had died. Of course, because this was Jim Kirk it probably was about that very subject, but what Spock's logic could not find an answer for was why that conversation had affected Jim so. Spock was also concerned about how Jim would react to the blatant show of emotion that had occurred as and after Jim had died. He also wondered if Jim had seen the single tear or had wished for the glass to be as non-existent as he had so their hands could have touched.

_Why does this man affect me so? Why do his actions influence me so?_

Spock could not comprehend this new change, how this one man held so much sway over him mind, his thoughts. Each time he believed he had found a pattern in Jim's thought process there was an exception that ruined the pattern.

If he had been human, Spock would have been extremely frustrated by this point but Spock was Vulcan so he continues to study this fascinating human. Spock returned to his meditation and continued to organize his mind from the stressful few weeks and attempted to take his mind off of the enigma that was Captain James Tiberius Kirk.

* * *

Please favorite, follow, and review! The more follows the faster I will write! I have another chapter that I will be posting soon but new ideas are great to put in reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Not mine, never mine, usual disclaimers

* * *

Chapter 2

Kirk's POV

It was so cold.

The bone-deep chill drained what remained of his flagging strength. Just to keep his eyes open was a challenge, much less talking. He was dying, the burn of radiation and the cold of death pressed down on him from all sides, but he couldn't let go yet because he had to make Spock understand. There was a reason he had gone against the Prime Directive to save Spock's life. He couldn't die with Spock not understanding why his life was so important, infinitely more than his own.

Spock was more than a friend, he was his rock, his foundation and his loyal First Officer. He could see Spock, wonderful, amazing Spock, through the thick glass keeping him company in his final moments. He tried to speak, to make Spock understand this feeling, but his strength was gone. His throat burned with each word he forced himself to say. Spock had to understand.

He tried to reach out and convey the feeling through touch but the stupid glass was in the way. Spock's hand lined up with his own in the Vulcan salute and said 'because you are my friend'. Spock's voice had been filled with so much emotion, so much sadness and Kirk couldn't comfort him. No emotions could be conveyed through touch and he could not bring his body to move any further. He felt a heavy weight pressing on his chest, each breath hurting. Almost gone.

At least Spock finally understood part of what he had been trying to say. We are friends and friends never, ever give up on one another. Just before his eyes closed, he could have sworn he saw a single tear run down his First Officers face...

* * *

Captain James T. Kirk sat up in his bed on the Enterprise, gasping for breath. Nightmares of his death had plagued him ever since he had woken up in the hospital the hear Bones voice. He soon learned that Spock had captured Kahn and that Spock and Bones had worked together to make a serum that had literally brought him back from the dead.

He had once thought that there was no hope for a friendship, much less anything more, between himself and Spock but what he remembered of that day... He was starting to think there was a chance.

_If he would just talk to me, if I could get him alone, then maybe we could get past this._

Kirk had the sneaking suspicion that the half-Vulcan had also been trying to talk privately, but for very different reasons. Kirk thought that Spock was worried about how he would react to the emotions that Spock had shown as he had been dying and after.

The serum was only produced because Spock had gone on a rampage that resulted in Kahn's capture. Since Spock had Vulcan strength, which is three times that of a human, he was the only one who could force Kahn into submission. Apparently, Spock had beaten Kahn until he was unconscious, an incredible feat, before beaming up to the ship to produce the serum. The only thing that had stopped Spock from killing Kahn, was that Uhura had told Spock that Kahn was the only chance to save his life.

Kirk knew that Spock hadn't shown that much emotion ever before.

Even when Spock's mother had died, he hadn't shed a tear but Kirk could have sworn that he had seen one slide down Spock's face right before he had died.

The conversation between Kirk and Spock as Kirk had lain there dying, had meant more to Kirk than he believed Spock would ever know or understand.

In the beginning, Spock had been cold, distant, but even as Kirk started to understand Spock, he still couldn't comprehend how Spock could say that his death was logical as he stood inside that volcano that was about to be frozen.

Vulcan's were supposed to be logical but Spock just didn't seem to understand that Kirk needed Spock to be the Captain that his crew expected him to be. Spock was his calm and his logic balanced out Kirk's chaos and radical thinking. Take away Spock and you only had one half of what should be a whole. Kirk wondered if Spock had ever truly figured that out.

Kirk threw his legs over the side of his bed, put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He was tired of waking up due to dreams but refused to go to Bones. he didn't want his friend to worry about him.

Knowing that he would not be getting any more sleep tonight, Kirk stood up, stretched, and reached for his chess board. He needed a distraction and playing relaxed him.

As he played, Kirk's mind wandered back to the event that had invaded his dreams for the last few nights.

In those last few moments the only thing he had wanted to do was tell Spock how much he meant, he had wanted to comfort the Vulcan, and to touch the hand that had lined up with his on the glass. He had wanted to show Spock what he meant and how life without him was pointless other than for revenge on the killer.

_I really need to stop thinking about this._

But he couldn't.

Thoughts of Spock, both Spock's, kept circling in his head. Spock Prime had been so nice, warm, and comforting and most of all, accepting. He liked him for him, or for the him from his own time, but it was still him. The warmth that emanated from Spock Prime in waves was... incredible.

His childhood hadn't been the best and he had gone through a lot of hard times so this goodness and love directed towards him was something completely new.

The truth of the matter was that Kirk wanted the younger Spock to like him and he had thought that after his 'death' they would could finally become the complete team he had imagined, but the half-Vulcan didn't seem to be on the same page. Kirk wondered what he had done wrong to cause this.

Even before his death they had always been close, able to have complete conversations with silent glances, but now there seemed to be a slight miscommunication between them. They no longer had many silent conversations, they just sat in their respective chairs and worked until the end of the shift. Kirk wanted to spend more time with Spock but just when he had found the courage to ask about a game of chess or a sparring match, Spock was already gone, either to his rooms or to the labs, where it would be unwise to disturb him.

Kirk ran his hand roughly through his hair, making the golden strands stand on end, and let his eyes wander over his room. His eyes glanced upon the 3D projection Scotty had made for him as an 'I'm glad you're not dead' present.

The projection was of the Enterprise, slowly drifting through space. Kirk's first ever true home with a family that genuinely liked him and that he genuinely liked back. The crew had become his family and their missions together had only served to strengthen the bonds between crew members and increase trust and knowledge of abilities.

The only problem with this family was that they were extremely overprotective. For the first week or so the bridge crew had watched him like he was a baby that could run off at any second and if he fell he would break every bone in his body. Kirk was not used to being treated with this amount of kindness or fragility.

It was only after he had assured everyone for the hundredth time that he was not going do drop dead spontaneously and Spock quoted the exact probability of that happening that things went back to how they had been before the whole dying thing. The only thing that didn't go back to the way it was Spock's behavior towards him.

Spock was never rude and there was still the closeness between them, but Spock seemed to be looking for something whenever they were talking and after he would have such a look of concentration (well not really, but Kirk could tell he was concentrating hard) that he could have been pondering the problems of the universe itself and their answers for all Kirk knew.

Kirk had gone to Bones earlier in the week to complain about it and try to figure out why Spock wasn't talking to him but it seemed to be that the alliance between Bones and Spock had been broken as soon as Kirk had gotten back on the ship. The only advice Kirk had gotten was to stay out of his and the 'damn hobgoblin's way!'.

Due to the fantastical amount of names Bones had called Spock, their healthy rivalry seemed to have grown back quite rapidly.

Even though he hadn't gotten any answers, and Kirk liked spending time with Bones, but there seemed to be something that Bones had been keeping from him.

After finishing the fourth game of chess, Kirk decided to head over to the observation deck to relax and do some paperwork that was long overdue. It was still two hours till his shift officially started and since he was already awake he might as well get some work done.

Kirk threw on a clean, if rumpled, uniform and packed up his chess board, stowing it under his bed, before leaving.

As he was walking down the corridor, Kirk wondered what Spock was doing at this hour.

_I hope he is sleeping._

Spock had already expressed that because he was Vulcan he 'required less sleep to function at optimum levels.' Kirk personally didn't believe that one bit but he couldn't argue with his First on the bridge.

Silently shaking his head, Kirk resolved to contact Spock after shift to talk and to settle a few other matters. Kirk had chosen this specific observation deck because it was the least used and was normally quiet and peaceful but when Kirk walked though the door, all he could do was stare.

* * *

Please favorite, follow, and/or review! Any ideas for new chapters can be put into reviews and can be incorporated into the next chapter. Any ideas or critiques are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Not mine, never mine, usual disclaimers

* * *

Chapter 3

Bones's POV

It had been an exhausting week.

First off, Jim was alive and back aboard the Enterprise.

He had people who could watch over Jim and work that could keep Jim busy. The problem was that they hadn't been assigned any real missions yet. So far all they had gotten were surveys and mapping which meant that the crew was getting an unneeded break and that Jim was growing bored. Nothing good ever happened when Jim was bored.

That also meant there was nothing for Bones to do and no excuse to get out of a conversation with either Jim or Spock, the green-blooded hobgoblin himself.

_Why would they come to me for advice?_

Secondly, Spock and Kirk seemed to be concerned for each other but wouldn't talk to each other. It didn't make sense!

Bones knew that Jim had the uncanny ability to bring out the emotions in the hobgoblin and that Spock didn't like it when he showed any emotion at all, but they were supposed to be the great dynamic duo that could conquer the impossible.

Jim was insane to even think about trying to get Spock to talk when Spock didn't want to, especially about emotions, but Jim just didn't know when to stop. Sure, Jim had some crazy almost telepathic connection with the Vulcan, they had silent conversations for God's sake, but the kid literally had no understanding of the concepts of 'standing down' or 'giving up'. He truly didn't believe in no-win scenarios and Bones thought that Spock was starting to figure that out. Spock had been attempting to avoiding Jim, which of course only made it worse.

Jim was like a little kid, you tell the kid not to do something and their curiosity grows so strong they forget about any of the possible consequences and just do what they want. Bones had tried to warn Jim away from the path he was on before he was back in another choke-hold but the idiotic infant just wouldn't listen and after that, Bones had known that Jim wouldn't give up until the damn hobgoblin had talked to him. Jim was dead set on getting Spock to talk and Bones could tell that Jim was taking this as a challenge. Jim had come to Starfleet on a dare, something he had never wanted to do, so getting a Vulcan to talk about emotions wasn't that bad. He had done it before, albeit with a few complications.

Spock seemed to understand that Jim wouldn't give up but felt that if he spoke of emotions that would be bad or that Jim would see him differently. What Spock still didn't seem to get was why Jim went back for Spock when he had almost died in that damn volcano.

Bones had witnessed what the two of them could accomplish when they worked together, and now it just seemed wrong to have one without the other. Spock didn't seem to realize how much Jim depended on him for things but it seemed he had figured out how much he relied on Jim. Bones thought that Spock should just face his emotions, and Jim because there was nothing that could possible break the two of them apart, not even death and the whole thing with Kahn had proved that. The problem was in the fact that Spock had come to him to talk, and that was proof that the Vulcan was desperate, at the end of his rope, and searching for an alternate route.

What Bones didn't understand was why Spock couldn't just talk to Jim and get it over with like any normal person. Waiting only made it worse and Bones had told Spock this only to hear how 'it was completely illogical that the Captain should pursue this train of thought much longer'. He really should know by now that once Jim was fixed on something he never, ever gave up.

_Oh, how wrong you are Spock. I almost feel bad for you._

Bones shook his head, trying to rid himself of his pity for Spock. The hobgoblin had become an ally and almost a friend due to the fact that they both wanted one thing more than they themselves wanted to live, to keep James T Kirk safe. Both of them would gladly give their lives in exchange for Jim's and they knew that Jim would do the same for any of them.

Of course, the recent failure in that endeavor only made their need to keep him safe grow stronger, but Bones had the feeling that if their worry showed Jim would lose some of the confidence that made him such a great Captain. A Captain can not command his crew with out confidence in himself and if his best friends treat him like a child he will be more prone to making reckless decisions, just to prove them wrong. Jim did not need any more recklessness, he had more than enough already.

Luckily, they were doing a much better job of being subtle about it than the crew. The bridge brew, minus Spock, had been tiptoeing around Jim for the first week or so of his return. They all acted like he would break and it had driven Jim crazy. Jim had calmly explained that he was not going to suddenly drop to the ground, dead, and Spock had quoted the exact figures and the crew had stopped most of their worrying or at least had learned a bit of subtlety.

Bones believed that the worry would never fully go away. He knew that Jim understood that too because after all, they had seen Jim's dead body, still and unmoving, before the serum that had brought the Captain back to life had been produced.

That stupid serum had brought in a whole other batch of problems.

The whole idea surrounding Jim's death and revival was for it to be kept secret and vague but the press was demanding more details. The official story was that Jim had never died, but had been seriously injured, because even though the idea that Starfleet had a Captain that could literally cheat death sounded good, there would be too many people who would try to figure out the real reason Jim had come back. Eventually, someone would have found out about Kahn and his super-blood and that could be bad. Very bad. The crewman that had known about the serum had been sworn to secrecy but some of the Admirals believed that it wasn't enough.

_Well, there isn't a damn thing I can do about that. Unfortunately, no world has yet created brain bleach._

Bones chuckled as he stood up to head to one of the least used observation decks. He had been using the room for conversations between himself and Starfleet Command to try to keep them off Jim and Spock's backs.

They wanted to perform experiments on Jim to see if he had gained any of the super-strength or super-healing traits that Kahn had exhibited while he had been on the ship that seemed to be caused by his blood. Bones had informed Starfleet that the transfusion had caused Jim's cells to regenerate and not Kahn's but they did not believe that the super-blood would just go away and leave nothing. Bones assured Starfleet that he would notify them if anything out of the ordinary occurred but they had demanded weekly updates on Jim's condition and since he was likely to be interrupted in Sickbay, normally by either Jim or Spock but occasionally a nurse to check and see if he had slept yet, he chose to use an observation deck. The observation decks were very soothing, relaxing and that helped him from losing his temper in front of the Admirals as he was doing now.

The Admirals seemed to believe Jim had somehow found out about his abilities and was hiding then and no matter what Bones said to disprove that theory, there wee still few that were convinced that Jim was more dangerous than ever and that it was better for them to be doing simple survey missions so fewer people would get hurt. Those few seemed to be afraid that Jim would turn into another Admiral Marcus, crazy with power, and try to cause a war or take over Starfleet itself.

Bones tried to explain that a bored Jim Kirk was worse than a super-version, because as far as the crew was concerned, Jim was like a superhuman already. Jim had out smarted a Vulcan, had gotten out of as many potentially deadly situations as he had gotten into and recovered very quickly as he refused to stay in Sickbay if he conscious.

Jim having the possibility to be as strong as Spock and to heal faster than average sounded like a good thing to Bones. That meant fewer trips for Jim to Sickbay that involved him almost dying. Again.

But Starfleet wanted to know that their favorite poster boy wouldn't go off his own or go crazy with power or start to crave more power. Bones thought that the highest chance of that happening had been when they had just started their five-year mission. Jim could have taken them anywhere and just not come back but he did and he saved the world. Again.

The Admiralty also seemed to believe Spock was crippled by his emotions and that his reaction to Jim's death was proof the he was emotionally compromised and highly unstable. How they ever got the idea that Spock was crippled by his emotions now and not when he had almost killed Jim and lost his planet and mother was beyond Bones.

If anything Spock was more stable since Jim was back but only Jim and sometimes Bones could ever understand the nuances of the crazy half-Vulcan. Bones argued that Jim was mostly harmless and that Spock was more stable than ever but when the Admirals tried to interrupt he went into full rant mode.

In the mist of the argument, Bones never even heard the door open as the haze of his anger had covered his vision. He never noticed the person who had frozen, shocked, in the doorway for a few seconds before silently exiting. Bones did however notice that the next shift Spock and Jim were back to being the dynamic duo they had before, complete with the silent conversations and odd glances, but what he didn't know was what had brought them back together.

_Why now? What has changed?_

* * *

Please favorite, follow, and/or review! Reviews feed my soul and my mind!


	4. Chapter 4

Not mine, never mine, usual disclaimers

* * *

Chapter 4

Kirk's POV

Kirk's mind was racing as he walked, dazed, down the corridors to Spock's quarters.

Him and Spock might be having a few miscommunications lately, but Kirk knew that the closeness between them hadn't really faded. There was a reason things weren't as they used to be but he could think about that later. This was more important.

Kirk was tempted to slip something about emotions or the warp core incident into the conversation, if Spock actually opened his door and decided to talk to him, but decided against it. What he had just heard was more important than talking to Spock about emotions and Kirk really wanted the half-Vulcan's help. He knew that Spock would probably help no matter what but Kirk wanted Spock to help because he wanted to and not because fit was his duty or because he was Captain and could order it. This was a personal matter and Spock needed to want to solve this problem.

Kirk missed the times when he could just look at Spock and Spock would know exactly what he was trying to convey through the look. It was like he had a sixth sense when it came to Spock and Spock seemed to have one for him.

For some strange reason, Kirk just knew that Spock wasn't asleep, even though it was really late, and probably hadn't slept at all in favor for meditation. He didn't know how he knew, he just did, and that was the way it was. That was the way Kirk wanted it to be.

When Kirk arrived at Spock's door he was suddenly struck with indecision. His sixth sense had never been wrong, but that was before he had that little incident with the warp core.

Kirk wished he could stop second guessing himself. He wanted to go back to the times where he and Spock had a complete understanding of each other to where they had silent conversations and the knowledge of what the other would do before they did it. He missed that more than he would care to admit. He had told Bones, but that was only after he and Bones were pretty drunk. Kirk didn't even know if Bones remembered that conversation.

_I'm acting like a teenager again, this is not cool. Why does it have to be Spock that I get this way around?_

Kirk shoved his uncertainty aside and buzzed Spock's door. Kirk only had to wait a moment for the door to swooshed open letting a wave of heat flow out of the room, Vulcan's were used to warmer temperatures than humans, and revealed Spock in his white meditation robes.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Kirk said quickly, already worried he had done something to make Spock close him off. His happiness that Spock had opened the door and not ignored the buzz collided with his fear of making Spock push him away.

"I had just completed my meditation cycle. What reason do you have to arrive at my quarters at this hour?" Spock questioned, slightly tilting his head with one eyebrow raised. The bright lights of the corridor shone on Spock's inky black hair that never got messed up. Kirk though Spock looked concerned about something but Kirk pushed that thought to the back of his mind as the conversation he had overheard raced back to the forefront of his mind.

"Do you mind if I come in?" Kirk asked hesitantly.

"Not at all," Spock replied in his usual monotone but it was tinted with... something. Oh well, he would figure it out after they talked about what he had heard. Kirk walked inside the dark room, letting the comforting warmth of the room wash over him. The faint scent of vanilla and cinnamon lingered in the air. It was very relaxing, very nice.

_Maybe it helps with meditation._

"Lights, 60 percent." The lights in the room brightened significantly at Spock's command, making Kirk realize just how dark it had been before. Spock sat down quietly in his desk chair while Kirk flopped onto the small couch nearby. Kirk sighed.

_The room is so nice and warm and comforting and safe and Spock…I could totally just fall asleep right now. I didn't think I was this tired._

"What was it that you needed to speak to me about?" Spock asked, his warm brown eyes hinting at his concern about the situation.

"I was heading to one of the observation decks to do some work under the stars, when I heard what sounded like arguing coming from one that I had been heading towards. I opened the door and..." Kirk trailed off as he tried to explain but he still didn't completely understand what he had seen and heard. "...Bones was talking to the Admiralty. Actually, talking probably isn't the right word. He was talking in this creepy calm voice while insulting that Admirals." Kirk shivered, he had never seen Bones so angry. Red-faced anger he could deal with, he could use that, but quiet anger was just a bit not good.

"I do not understand the cause of your confusion, Captain, perhaps if you would care to elaborate. What was the doctor speaking to the Admiralty about?" Spock questioned, tilting his head, the perfectly black strands of hair shifting slightly, to indicate his confusion. Though his expression never changed, Kirk knew that Spock was curious at what could make Bones so angry. Kirk didn't think Spock would like the answer as it was very 'illogical'.

"They were talking about us," Kirk muttered, his eyes downcast, but when he noticed Spock stiffen slightly he explained. "Not like us together but about how they think I am dangerous and how they think you are..." Kirk trailed off, he didn't want to tell Spock that Starfleet thought he was crippled because he was definitely not. Spock was the most stable person Kirk knew.

"They think you are unstable," he finally said reluctantly as Spock had been staring at him with those chocolate-brown eyes full of questions. "Bones was ranting at them about how wrong they all were and how he would abandon Starfleet before he let anything happen to either one of us." Kirk was still awed at Bones protectiveness of not only himself but also of Spock as well.

The protective anger that Bones had shown was a fierce but quiet anger. Bones had threatened the Admirals for himself and Spock, and though he was touched, he wanted Bones out of friend didn't deserve this kind of treatment on his behalf.

James T. Kirk could fight his own battles, especially with Spock by his side. They were the best team ever.

"What do you propose we do to change the Admirals' minds Captain?" Spock asked, those ever expressive eyes revealing Spock's eagerness and excitement at a task that required some actual brain power. "I can think of no logical answer as the statements that were made against us are false. I can think of no way to prove that we are not what they believe as what they believe has not actually occurred."

"There is nothing that we can do to change their minds and if we fake being 'perfect' they will say we are doing that to cover up what is really wrong with us. Of course, there isn't anything actually wrong with us," Kirk added when Spock raised both of his eyebrows, "but that is what they will think and we can't change that opinion now. What I want to do is find out where these rumors started and figure out how Bones is involved without ever actually asking him. If we ask Bones, he will wonder how we knew and want us to stay out of his way. His is after all, only trying to protect us but it shouldn't be at the cost of his career and all of the worrying is wearing him down." Kirk's mind was already considering the most likely places the rumors had started.

He ran his ran through his hair causing his bed head to stick up in spots. Kirk didn't bother trying to fix his hair it never worked. On the other hand, Spock's hair was always perfect even after running around and shooting at crazy Romulans. The guys hair was always perfect, it wasn't fair. Kirk's eyebrows pulled together as he frowned slightly.

_How did I start thinking about Spock's hair, no matter how perfect it is._

"Your logic is sound but how will we go about searching for the start of the rumors and how do you propose we keep the Admiral's away from Doctor McCoy?" A spark had been lit in Spock's eyes, his excitement and anticipation showing through.

Kirk's lips quirked up in a grin as this meant that Spock was completely on board and they would probably have answer by tomorrow morning.

It half surprised Kirk how quickly Spock had volunteered to come to Bones's aid, but he had the feeling that all their bickering was more brotherly than a fight between enemies.

_Maybe Spock and Bones are closer that I thought._

"I don't know yet but I'm sure one of us will think of something sooner or later." Kirk smiled as he rose and walked swiftly towards the door, running through different ideas and scenarios in his mind. Kirk's brilliant blue eyes studied Spock before asking, "After shift would you please come to my quarters to discuss this new..." Kirk searched for the right word, "development and possibly play a friendly game of chess." The tension that had built up in Spock's body was slowly let out at the last remark.

_There is that thing…I'll think about it after I figure out how to help Bones._

"That sounds like an agreeable arrangement Captain," Spock replied, which basically meant that Spock thought that it was a grand idea and thought that he would crush Kirk in a game of chess. Well, Kirk was never one to turn down a challenge.

_It won't be that easy for you, my friend. _

Kirk liked to keep any ability he had secret because it helped to be underestimated in a fight and the faces of the people when they figured out that he could do something that they never expected was absolutely hilarious. Whenever he felt bad he could always think about those faces. The only person he had never really surprised was Spock. Spock seemed to expect the unexpected from him.

The door swished open and Kirk strode back to his own quarters and flopped onto his unmade bed, his mind racing.

_Why would the Admiral's think I am dangerous, I'm on their side! Why is Bones involved? How can I get Bones out of this?_

Thoughts of this nature continued to chase each other around Kirk's head but even when it was time for his shift, Kirk had not though of any ideas that wouldn't endanger Bones and if he wanted to avoid that, he had to involve a crew member. Kirk was reluctant to involve a crew member because he had been betrayed far too many times.

There were too many variables, too many variable, too many, too much!

_How is Bones supposed to help people who aren't hurt? How do you fix something that isn't…oh…Oh..._

Kirk shot up from his bed, his smile lighting up the room. His brilliant blue eyes were shining with an almost manic glow but he had found it! He might just have the solution to one of their problems but he have to wait to talk to Spock to set it in motion.

* * *

Kirk has an idea to help Bones but will he ever actually be able to put in motion?

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Not mine, never mine, usual disclaimers

* * *

Chapter 5

Spock's POV

Spock remained unmoving in body but his mind was racing after Jim had vacated the room. There were too many things were happening at once.

The mental shields he had meant to enforce in his earlier meditation were crumbling, his finding had distracted him from repairs.

Only a short while ago, he might have wished for such a development to save him from the looming threat of boredom but his recent discovery coupled with the new problem with the Admirals changed everything. The thing Spock had chanced upon in his meditation could seriously impact the lives of those he held closest to the heart he would never admit to having.

When he had been in a deep meditative state organizing his mind, Spock had noticed a mind link that he had not created and therefore should not exist.

At first, he had been curious as to how he had never noticed it before, recent circumstances had proved debilitative to meditation but now Jim was back. Spock should have noticed a mind link this old long before now and this thought made Spock's brows pull to gather slightly, betraying his frustration.

When he studied the mind link closer, it seemed as if the mind link had at one point been a gossamer thin strand and could have been mistaken for a shadow of another. Spock had probably mistaken it for just that after his mother and planet had died. When that had happened, all the mind links but a few had been broken simultaneously, but this mind link was surprisingly strong.

The mind link had also appeared to have been recently broken but was currently mending, growing thicker and stronger. The longer he surveyed the mind link, the more he discovered and the more dismayed he grew.

Jim's arrival had coincided with the exact moment he realized whose mind the link connected his to. Spock had accidentally created a mind link between himself and Captain James T Kirk.

Spock had been understandably distracted in his conversation with Jim and while he understood the words that were being said, the full meaning of the words didn't hit him until the doors had closed behind Jim.

While himself and the doctor understood each other better now, Spock could not find a logical reason for McCoy to put Jim and himself in front of the doctor's own career. Spock was grateful that the doctor was protecting Jim from the false, if hurtful rumors, as he himself was Vulcan and therefore indifferent to any less than optimal opinion the Admirals might have of him as long as it did not cause his removal from the ship.

The Enterprise was Spock's home and his place was by Jim's side. No one would ever take that away from him.

Spock resolved to speak to Jim about this new problem after their shift.

The bond was a different matter entirely.

It appeared as though the bond had initially been created when he had attempted to strangle Jim on the bridge after his planet had been destroyed. Spock had known from the beginning that Jim had been attempting to prove that he was emotionally compromised, but he had not anticipated Jim's ability to perceive what was bothering Spock and use that as leverage to get what he wanted. The death of his planet and the backlash from the broken mind links and broken most of Spock's mental shields at the time so when he had put his hands around Jim's neck, he had inadvertently gotten a glimpse into Jim's surprisingly dynamic mind.

Before, he had only touched minds of Vulcan's and the mind of his mother. In both cases, the minds were extremely well-organized but Jim's was the complete opposite.

Jim's mind was chaos, full of bright, vivid colors and strong impressions, he seemed to be flitting from thought to thought, running through scenarios in his head, but seemed completely unconcerned about his current predicament. There had been no fear in Jim's mind, only determination and guilt. Almost none of Jim's thoughts were focused on getting away from Spock and the main emotion that colored Jim's mind had been sadness. Jim was sad when he had forced Spock to show emotion, he didn't want Spock hurt, he only wanted to save his planet. Jim felt like he was responsible for the death of Vulcan and the words 'if only I had been a little faster' circled through Jim's mind.

Spock's father had once told Spock that Vulcan's feel deeper than humans and that was why they had to keep their feelings under control, but Jim seemed to be an exception. Jim's emotions ran as deep as most Vulcan's and all of this knowledge had snapped Spock out of his rage far before his father had called his name.

When Spock had looked into Jim's mind, there was a compatibility between his and Spock's that Spock had never felt before. It must have been then that the bond had been created and would explain how Jim and himself had been so in sync during battle, both taking turns covering and attacking without any verbal acknowledgment of the switch.

Jim's death must have been the cause for the breaking of the bond and also helped explain part of Spock's strong emotional reaction to the death. The surprising strength of the bond and the subsequent backlash from the break and the fact the Jim had become his anchor could have caused the strong emotional reaction he had.

It was a grave transgression for a Vulcan to meld with any creature without permission but creating a mind link, or bond as it was more commonly known, was an even greater offense. The bond between himself and Jim was also uncommonly strong, it surpassed the strength of any other bond he had ever felt. Breaking the bond might be impossible, because even with a healer because it was so deeply rooted in both minds.

Even now, Spock could feel the Captain's thoughts on how to help the doctor without causing unnecessary harm and his emotions on the edge of his mind. Spock contemplated informing Jim of the mind link but decided against it out of pure selfishness.

_What if Jim is ashamed by my transgression? I do not want to lose his friendship, I do not want to lose the acceptance, I do not want to lose him. What should I do?_

* * *

"What!" shouted Doctor McCoy after he recovered from his initial shock.

Spock had deemed it necessary to inform Doctor McCoy of the accidental bond he had created and try to gain any advice he could about how to proceed with Jim. The good doctor was Jim's best friend and his opinion mattered to Jim so Spock thought that the good doctor might know how Spock could inform Jim without overwhelming him. He had asked the doctor to meet him in his quarters to explain the new development.

Confusion, surprise and finally, thoughtfulness flickered rapidly across McCoy's face. "That is impossible, this should be insanity but... that...would actually explain quite a bit," the man admitted reluctantly. "How come you never noticed this...mind bond thing before?" the doctor asked, his dark hazel eyes full of questions and glazed over with weariness.

It was clear to Spock that McCoy was exhausted and in dire need of sleep and that the problem concerning the Admirals need to be resolved as soon as possible. He would have to speak to Jim later.

"As I have just explained, because the mind link, or bond as it is more commonly referred to as, was created right after my planet was destroyed, I had mistaken it for the shadow of another bond. The bond had been very thin at the time and there were more pressing matters than examining the mind link at that time," Spock replied smoothly.

"So is the bond still thin and you just happened to notice it or did something else happen? What happened to the bond when Jim died?" McCoy asked, his thick brows drawing together as he frowned.

"The bond was broken when Jim died-" Spock started.

"But if it was broken how did you find the bond in your meditation today?" Doctor McCoy interrupted quickly, sounding annoyed.

"If you would let me finish, doctor." Spock not-glared at Doctor McCoy until the doctor went quite, saving his questions for later. "The bond was broken when Jim died and the backlash was what caused my extreme emotional reaction to Jim's death. The bond was unusually strong, so the backlash was worse than when my planet died, and the emotional reaction was greater. The bond started to mend itself when Jim was revived, probably due to the amount of time we are in close proximity and because our duties require us to work together often. I only noticed the bond now because I had been to unstable before now and because the bond is growing thicker and stronger. I fear even with an esteemed healer the bond would not be able to be broken."

"Ok. So this bond, what exactly does it do?" asked the doctor slowly, as if he didn't completely want to know how the bond worked but felt like he needed to know for Jim's sake. It was a good precaution as Jim had the fantastic ability to find trouble where there should be none and even though the bond was secure, with Jim you never knew.

"It depends on the strength of the bond and the abilities of the bonded people," Spock answered vaugely.

Frustrated with this non-answer, Bones almost hissed out his next questions. "What about you and Jim? What would you be able to see or whatever through the bond?"

"Since I do not know of any mental abilities Jim may have, I can not answer your question. However, the bonds unnatural strength suggests the possibility for telepathic conversations when in close proximity and a constant awareness of where Jim is and what he is feeling and vice versa depending on Jim's telepathic abilities and whether or not he has or knows how to create mental shields."

"Did you just admit to having feelings, Spock?" Bones asked, his lips turning up as a smile grew on his face. The dark bruises under the sleep-deprived doctor's eyes never faded.

"I do not believe that is what I said, doctor. Furthermore, I believe you are missing the point of this conversation," Spock stated evenly.

Doctor McCoy was one of the most illogical humans Spock had ever met. His reaction to hearing about the mind link seemed to only add more evidence to that conclusion. The doctor had initially appeared surprised but the humans mood swings were something Spock could never hope to predict.

Spock was amazed at how well Doctor McCoy was taking the news. He had suspected the doctor would be angry or at least upset that his friends mind had been violated in such a way. Spock suspected that Doctor McCoy did not understand the full implications of what was being said. "Creating this mind link with the Captain without his permission is a grave offense on Vulcan and-"Spock tried to explain his misgivings about the situation but was interrupted yet again.

"And what? We aren't on Vulcan," McCoy said with a smirk. "I think you should just ask Jimmy-boy how he would feel about having a mind link with you, what he knows about stuff like that and let him figure out for himself that there actually is one. If you tell Jim, he will try to take advantage of the mind link and try to mess with your head, it will be like a new toy or game to him at first. Let Jim figure it out on his own. Besides," McCoy said as he stood to leave Spock's quarters, a smirk still plastered on his face, "I think Jim will be very happy to hear about this mind link. Oh, this will be fun." McCoy cackled as he exited the room.

One of Spock's eyebrows went up at this last comment. This was not the reaction Spock had expected from McCoy. The doctor appeared amused by the situation at hand.

_A most illogical human._

The doctor's idea of fun left much to be desired, as did the Captain's. That word now created an ominous feeling when spoken by Jim or the doctor and it did not appear encouraging to hear the word now.

Even though he was illogical most of the time, Doctor McCoy's advice appeared to be sound. Spock decided to take the doctor's advice and ask Jim about mind links in their discussion after shift.

* * *

I hope everyone liked the idea of a bond between Kirk and Spock. The next chapter will be Bones take on the conversation and his reaction after. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Now here is Bones view on the bond and the relationship between Kirk and Spock.  
Not mine, never mine, usual disclaimers

* * *

Chapter 6

Bones's POV

Bones couldn't stop laughing.

_A bond! They have a freaking bond! _

It actually helped explain a lot of things, like the silent conversations, how they just knew things about one another, how Jim could read Spock so well and how Spock could read Jim. It made sense, but it was just so damn funny how the half-Vulcan had reacted to finding the bond.

Bones just knew that when Jim figured out that the bond went both ways, he would try to influence Spock through the bond.

_That will be a day to remember. Maybe Jim will even succeed in getting Spock drunk. What can make a Vulcan drunk?_

Bones stored that thought away for later. A drunk Spock would be the funniest thing in the entire universe ever. All he had to do was find what got Vulcan's drunk. He would have to look that up later.

Right now he had more important things than bonds, however interesting they might be.

The Admiral's were still hounding him about Kirk and Spock, and Bones was just getting tired of these stupid accusations. All the accusations they were throwing at Jim and Spock were insane! Jim could have gone power crazy and demanded the Enterprise after Nero, but he had just waited for the Admirals to decide and then threatened to leave Star Fleet to get the crew he wanted. Spock on the other hand...

Bones could tell Spock wanted to keep the whole bond thing quite for a while and even though he didn't like the guy all too much, he didn't want to get on his bad side. Spock was able to pull himself back after extreme rage and grief and that made him strong. How anyone could believe that Spock would stay unstable, if he ever was, after Jim came back was crazy. The reason he had been unstable was because Jim had been dead, and now that he was alive things could go back to normal. Whatever their normal was now.

Spock wasn't even that bad after you got under his hard exterior.

Spock and Jim were alike in that manner, they both hid behind a mask and were masters at not only hiding behind their masks, but at keeping it hidden that their masks really were masks. Jim hid behind his mask of cocky arrogance and Spock stood behind his mask of stoic indifference but they both served the same purpose, to protect the hearts that had once been badly broken.

They both seemed to have learned at an early age that who they were was bad and they tried to become something else, and the masks were born. Most people never tried to look past the masks, they just accepted them as being their real personalities and walked on by, and that was what was so sad.

Bones may tease Spock a lot about having no emotions but he knew what the guy was really like. Spock felt more than most people, he was just really good and keeping his emotions hidden. He had fooled almost everyone, everyone but Jim. Jim seemed to be the one constant exception with Spock.

Jim was the only one to see past the indifference, find out why Spock hid, and make Spock feel accepted and had then Jim had shown Bones what he had seen from the beginning. The real Spock. The Spock that would do anything to protect the ones that hard wormed past his hard exterior and found the heart that he denied ever existed. Jim had found that heart and eventually so had Uhura and then Jim had shown Bones, lead the way and showed him the true Spock. The true Spock was a pretty cool guy, not that Bones would ever admit it.

_Jim had recognized another of his kind, another person who hid behind a mask to save himself and his loved ones._

Bones was so sick of the false accusations. He wanted the stupid milk runs to stop and for the Enterprise to get a real mission. He wanted to not hide this from Jim and Spock.

Spock had trusted him enough to tell him about the bond before anyone else but Bones just couldn't bring himself to tell Spock what bad rumors were floating around about him and Jim.

The Vulcan's green heart had a soft spot for Jim and Bones just knew that if he found out he would try to find a way to stop all of this, probably resulting in an argument that said that his actions now proved his instability and proved that he was crippled.

What the Admirals didn't know was that both Jim and Spock were already crippled in a way. They both had their masks and were therefore emotionally crippled and had some trust issues. They were the most loyal friends a guy could ask for but they also had almost non-existent self-preservation instincts. They would die for each other and it was clear to Bones that Jim would not live long without Spock and that if Spock had not had the slight hope that Jim would wake up, he would have died.

_Yes, there might be things wrong with them but they don't do any harm! They make them who they are and have brought them where they are today. Oh look at the time, the Admirals will be calling soon. And there they are, another useless argument to start. Yay..._

* * *

After yet another long argument with the Admiral's over Jim and Spock's conditions, Bones flopped, boneless, onto his bed. Lacking the energy to put on his normal night-clothes, Bones just kicked off his shoes, crawled under the covers and tried to get comfortable.

_Why can't those damn Admirals see the truth!_

Bones had talked to the Admirals for hours but they refused to change their view of the situation but it was useless. They had repeated the same points over and over and nothing was getting done. They kept demanding evidence of change when there was none to be found.

_You can't fix what ain't broken damn it!_

There were no side effects for the use of Kahn's blood on Kirk and Spock was as emotionally stable as ever, maybe even better. Jim made Spock more stable and Spock made Kirk just a little less volatile.

For McCoy, it was a good trade. It sure made his life a whole lot easier for sure. Jim got in fewer fights with Spock around and Spock was more lenient on matters involving emotion.

These discussions about their health were completely useless because neither of them was sick or hurt in any way, shape, or form. All these arguments were doing was making him more tired and had wanted to talk to Jim to see if Spock had takes to him but he was so tired he felt as if he could sleep for days.

Bones rubbed his eyes trying to think of the things he had meant to do earlier but his mind was so sluggish he couldn't bring up a single relevant thought as his eyes drooped and he fell asleep.

* * *

So sorry for the short chapter, I think the next one will be longer. The next chapter will be Kirk's POV where the unexpected is expected from the crew of the Enterprise.

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

The unexpectedly insane is the normal for the crew of the Enterprise, but can what they don't know affect them?

Not mine, never mine, usual disclaimers

* * *

Chapter 7

Kirk's POV

"Keptain on the bridge!" announced Chekov.

Kirk smiled softly as he strode confidentially onto the bridge and sat down in the Captain's chair. "Report, Mr. Spock," he ordered in his Captain voice, everyone immediately snapping into work mode.

"We are currently on course and traveling at Warp 4. We should arrive at sector 15 for mapping in 13.8 hours," Spock reported flatly. The half-Vulcan was clearly uninterested in these mindless tasks they were assigned, who wouldn't be? When Kirk had first stepped onto the bridge, the bridge crew had been talking and playing small games among each other in an attempt to stave off boredom. Kirk was tempted to do the same but he had to set a good example now that he was Captain.

"Thank you, Mr. Spock," Kirk replied curtly, internally groaning. These milk-runs were just a waste of time for the flagship and the best crew in the entire Fleet. Kirk shifted restlessly in his chair and resigned himself to a long shift of signing documents and essentially doing absolutely nothing.

He had been busy reviewing his plan to help Bones, improving and adding details, when he heard a tentative voice emanate from in front of him.

"Keptain, there appears to be planet directly in out path," Chekov reported, confusion written all over the young man's face.

Kirk looked up at the main viewer and his eye's widened slightly in surprise. Where the screen had shown nothing but stars a few seconds ago, the main viewer was filled with the image of a planet that looked oddly similar to Earth.

_Finally! Something interesting is __happening!_

"Where did it come from?" Kirk asked. It looked like this shift wasn't going to be as boring as he had originally expected.

"It just appeared on our sensors, sir. It came out of nowhere, sir!" Chekov answered.

Kirk turned his chair to face Spock with a questioning look on his face. Spock being Spock immediately understood what Kirk had been trying to convey through the look.

"The planet appears to be identical to Earth in ever aspect except that there are no detectable lifeforms our sensors can pick up," Spock reported evenly, only Kirk noticed that Spock's eyes had brightened slightly, showing his excitement.

"Could there be a malfunction? Identical to Earth...hmm... I would say that warrants an investigation, wouldn't you, Mr. Spock?" asked Kirk playfully, smiling all the while. He knew that Spock could never resist such a magnificent opportunity. Spock was a true scientist at heart and a planet identical to Earth, with no lifeforms, and it appeared out of nowhere? That was an opportunity no one could possibly pass up, especially not Spock.

"Indeed, Captain," Spock said, his face revealing only a tiny portion of the curiosity he was surely feeling. "It would be illogical to pass up this chance for investigation as it is unlikely we will have another."

"Okay then," Kirk announced in his Captain's voice, "Sulu, put us in orbit around this new planet. Spock, myself, our lead geologist, and our lead botanist are going to beam down to the planet's surface to investigate this strange phenomenon. Sulu, you have the conn." Kirk leapt up from his chair and strode into the turbo lift, Spock right behind him. "By the way, no one wake Bones or tell him where we have gone unless you want to be hypoed to death!"

Kirk waved goodbye as the turbo lift's doors closed while the bridge crew just rolled their eyes. Spock raised one arched eyebrow at Kirk's antics and Kirk laughed. "Come on Spock, something interesting had happened, aren't you excited?" Kirk said, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, a grin stretching across his face. His brilliant blue eyes were twinkling with excitement just as Spock's chocolate-brown orbs were warm with playfulness and curiosity.

"I assure you, Captain, I am as interested in this strange planet as you are-"

"Excited, Spock, and don't give me any of that stupid 'I am Vulcan and therefore can not feel excitement' stuff. Me and you both know you do feel so you might as well tell me."

"I am sorry, Captain, but I do not understand the question."

Kirk glanced at Spock and noticed the slightly upturned edges of Spock's mouth. "You evil Vulcan! You are being deliberately obtuse just to tease me! You are getting way to good at this," Kirk grumbled, even as his mouth stretched into a smile.

Spock's face never changed but the playfulness in his eyes increased in intensity. Kirk wanted the moment to last forever.

_This moment is perfect._ _I__ wish Spock could always act like this, always look like this. He looks so relaxed and happy. This is the closeness I wish was constant between us._

Spock and Kirk's eyes met and Kirk's resulting grin lit up the interior of the turbo lift with a renewed brightness. The lift's doors opened and Kirk and Spock walked into the transporter room where they were greeted by geologist, botanist, and security team were already standing on the transporter.

"Are you ready to beam us Scotty?" Kirk asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Aye, sir. Everything is in perfect working order," Scotty reported with a smile.

Kirk and Spock stepped up onto the transporter pad. "Well then what are we waiting for?" joked Kirk, gaining a raised eyebrow from Spock for his efforts which in turn won Spock a laugh. "Energize, Scotty," Kirk ordered, his eye's still locked with Spock's.

"Aye, Captain." Scotty could see how close the Captain and the Commander were and wondered when they themselves would notice.

There was the familiar tingle of the transporter and then the landing party was standing on the surface of the strange, Earth-like planet. "Readings, Mr. Spock," Kirk ordered as he observed the area. It looked like an open field with a thick green forest off to the right and tall mountains to their left.

"Still no life form readings, plenty of vegetation and," Spock paused to check the reading and Kirk walked over to look at the readings as well, "an energy fluctuation emanating from directly ahead."

The security team immediately began to gather around and in front of Kirk and Spock while Kirk and Spock both took several steps back.

"Energy levels increasing, Captain."

That was the only warning Kirk got.

Suddenly, there was a bright flask and it was if everything was frozen. The only thing that Kirk could hear was his and Spock's breathing. It was that realization that caused Kirk to sigh in relief. He wasn't alone, he had Spock, he was safe.

He blinked a couple of times, his eyes adjusting to the bright flask, and quickly noticed a figure standing from where the energy fluctuations had been emanating. The stranger had short brown hair, some slight stubble, and was roughly the same height and build as...

"Bones?" Kirk whispered incredulously. The stranger looked identical to Bones, the only difference being oddly silver eyes that even though the face was shrouded by shadows, seemed to glow.

"Spock?" Kirk unconsciously leaned towards Spock just as Spock leaned slightly towards Kirk, both seeking out the comfort and safeness of the others company.

"It appears as though this being has frozen the entire landing party, excluding us," Spock replied softly, speaking directly into Kirk's ear, the warm breath caressing it, making Kirk suppress a shiver.

The stranger disappeared as quickly as he had appeared, this time without the bright flash. He was just gone, but everyone was still frozen except for Kirk and Spock.

Flipping open his communicator, Kirk tried to contact the Enterprise while Spock checked the condition of the rest of the landing party.

"Enterprise, come in Enterprise." Kirk repeated the message for several minutes with no result. There wasn't even static, it was like the device had stopped working altogether. "Spock, are there any unusual readings that could explain what has happened to the rest of the landing party and apparently my communicator?"

"I am not getting any readings at all, Captain. It appears my tricorder is broken as well," Spock answered, confusion evident in his eyes.

"Well, since that is not only my communicator but also your tricorder, how much would you bet that any electronic device we use will be 'broken', if that's what it really is?" Kirk questioned.

"Vulcan's do not bet, Captain," Spock stated and just when Kirk was about to interrupt, he added, "but for the purpose of your question, I would say that your hypothesis would be correct."

Kirk smiled. Spock knew him so well, they could practically read each others minds and Kirk thought that it would be pretty cool if they could. It could come in handy if they ever got assigned a real mission.

_I need to talk to Spock about my idea as soon as we get back onto the ship so we can get an interesting mission that we are actually assigned. I will probably have to talk to the Admirals about this, just my luck._

"Captain, the rest of the landing party appear to be alive but I can not find a pulse on any member of the party," Spock said, snapping Kirk out of his daze.

"How do you know that they are alive then?" Kirk asked, but as he looked around he noticed that the were none of the natural noises that there should be. No wind, no grass rustling, no birds, there was no sound other than his and Spock's breathing and the sound of their feet moving on the ground. The absence of sound was almost complete and set Kirk on edge.

"I do no know for sure, but I believe that they are frozen as the world around us seems to be. Nothing but us seems to be alive or moving," Spock observed, looking around before picking a sharp rock up from the ground and slashing it across his hand. Kirk leapt forward and grasped Spock hand to see how much damage had been done and was surprised to find no wound. Kirk studied Spock's hand closely before releasing it and looking up at Spock's warm, brown eyes. "And even we are not truly alive."

* * *

"So, is the inability to get hurt the only side effect from this freeze? Other than electronics not working, of course," Kirk asked Spock as Spock seemed to be thinking deeply about the subject in question. They had been on the planet for an unknown amount of time as the sun didn't rise and nothing electronic worked, but it felt like a couple of hours at least. Kirk had suggested exploring the surrounding area to see if after a certain distance, the freeze stopped. Spock had deemed the idea logical and so here they were, walking through a beautiful forest with the world in a constant state of dawn.

_How poetic._

"When was the last time you had something to eat, Captain?" Spock asked, eyes sharp and focused. It seemed as if Spock had found another side effect and after a moment of thinking, Kirk realized it too.

"I was going to grab dinner after my shift, I was getting hungry when this planet had appeared but now I'm not hungry at all," Kirk noticed, his eyes widening with wonder. No change for injury and no hunger? This was the best bad situation that had happened to him yet.

_I just hope the Enterprise wasn't frozen as well. If not, we could be here quite a while._

"We have also been walking for a considerable amount of time with no fatigue," Spock stated with curiosity evident in his gaze. "Fascinating, in this state of being, one can not be injured, be hungry, nor grow tired."

Kirk just knew that Spock wanted to know how it worked, how to solve this new conundrum and he truly had all the time in the world to solve the problem and smiled a little at the thought.

_All the time in the world._

"It would be illogical to say that we have 'all the time in to world' as time is irrelevant during the freeze." Kirk turned to Spock, the small smile on his face transforming into an uncontrollable drop of his jaw, when he heard Spock reply to his unvoiced comment. Spock seemed to realize what he had done a second after he had spoken. A light green blush blossomed on his First Officers cheeks even as the rest of his face closed off. Spock made no movement to voice his explanation and just as Kirk opened his mouth to demand an explanation of what had just happened, the sounds of a living world fell upon their ears. Kirk and Spock looked around and Kirk's communicator went off.

"Don't think even for a minute that we are not going to have this conversation. I will have an explanation," Kirk stated as he opened his communicator. Spock nodded in response looking as remorseful as a Vulcan could and Kirk's eyes softened in response.

"Captain Kirk, come in, Captain." Uhura's voice emanated from the 'broken' communicator.

Kirk gave Spock a look that clearly said 'I knew that they weren't really broken' and Spock's raised eyebrow in reply asked 'when did I say I doubted you'. Kirk looked away and answered the call.

"Here, Lieutenant," Kirk replied but before he could say anymore a familiar voice started ranting at Kirk and Spock.

"... idiots! How did you move so far so quickly anyways! You should have woken me so I could have beamed down with you! What if something had happened?" Bones yelled.

"I take it the ship froze too," Kirk said looking at Spock with a knowing expression. This freeze only happened to them and they wouldn't be able to talk to anyone about it without people claiming they were crazy and besides, they had no proof.

"What freeze you idiot! Nothing froze, you and Spock just managed to move over one hundred miles in less than a second without a transporter! What happened?" Bones asked, sounding both angry and concerned at the same time, one of his special talents along with the formidable wielding of a hypo.

"I'm afraid you wouldn't believe me if I told you. I'll get Spock to explain what happened to us once we get back on the ship," Kirk answered with a smile for Spock who raised both of his eyebrows at the mention of his having to explain how they got here and make it seem possible.

"Do you have a lock on me, Spock and the rest of the landing party Scotty?"

"Aye, Captain."

"Then beam us up Scotty. Energize."

Kirk and Spock's eyes connected just before the tingle of the transporter started and in that second Spock knew he would never be able to evade his Captain. He would have to reveal the bond.

* * *

Now we figure out what happened to Bones, but don't worry Kirk does find out about the bond and Bones gets to laugh. A lot. Kirk also gets to have some fun. Spock on the other hand...

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Not mine, never mine, usual disclaimers

* * *

Chapter 8

Bones's POV

Bones woke up gradually.

The first thing he noticed was that the ship wasn't in warp, the constant humming that was caused by the warp engines was gone. That could only mean one of two things: either they had arrived at their destination, which was unlikely because they weren't supposed to get there for another few hours, or something had happened. Of course, nine times out of ten it was the second that had happened, but the ship wasn't on red alert so it probably wasn't an attack but Jim was the Captain so anything could happen. Bones stood up, stretched and started to head to the bridge in hopes that he could figure out why the ship was no longer in warp if there were no red alerts.

_I hope Jim wasn't done anything overly stupid yet._

He knew that wishing that was a lost cause but Bones could always dream of the day that Jim thought rationally, like an actual normal human being.

As Bones headed to the bridge, he noticed that the crew was acting normally but that wasn't a good indicator to the situation as they had gotten into so many weird situations, the crew wouldn't be running anywhere unless there were gaping holes in the ship. Bones shuddered at the thought.

_I really hate space._

The doors of the turbo lift opened but as Bones stepped onto the bridge, the everyone looked at him and froze. The bridge crew were the only ones who didn't freeze, they immediately turned back to their stations because they knew that Bones wasn't angry, they were however, going to let the rest of the people on the bridge think he was. Bones would have found this funny but he was too busy staring at what looked like Earth on the main viewer.

"Let me guess," Bones said with a carefully blank face as the bridge crew turned to look at him,"Jim and Spock and some other people have beamed down to this planet, but there is no medical officer in the landing party." The bridge crew didn't answer but their silence was answer enough for Bones. "And Jim told you guys that you all would be dead if you woke me up before he left." he continued with the same blank face that was scarier to the crew than his angry face. At least then you knew what he would do.

"Actually sir, the phrase he used was 'hypoed to death'." Bones didn't know the name of the ensign that answered but it didn't matter.

Bones allowed himself a small smile. That was Jim alright, no one took any threats that he had seriously because Jim seemed too nice to do anything threatening to the crew, but if it was Bones or Spock that was different. "Where are they?" Bones asked but he didn't sound angry, he sounded tired. The bridge crew took pity, after all, Bones had to keep up with Kirk and that was a job none of them envied. Chekov put a map of the area that the landing party was on the main viewer with a dot for each member of the landing party. Each dot was labeled with a name and so far, all the dots were doing was milling around and doing nothing important.

"They beamed down not too long ago and nothing of importance had occurred," Uhura said with a small smile. "They are fine, we have contact with everyone and nothing out of the ordinary had happened." There was a silent 'yet' that hung in the air. This was Jim, of course something would happened.

"Define ordinary," Bones grumbled under his breath as he walked over to the screen that showed where the landing party was. All of a sudden, all of the dots froze and moved into a sort of defensive formation, security surrounding Kirk and Spock while Kirk and Spock resisted all attempts to be pushed back.

"Zhere appears to be some strange enerzy fluctuations zat are growing in intensity emanating from ze planet, right in front of ze landing party," announced Chekov who was manning the Science Station.

Then, they were gone. The two little dots that stood for Kirk and Spock disappeared from the group. Bones had known something like this would happen, it always did. "Find them!" Bones shouted.

"I am trying," Chekov answered. He was widening he map and the range of the sensors so that if they picked up Kirk or Spock's signal, it would appear on the map. Surprisingly they did. Over one hundred miles away from the rest of the landing party were Kirk and Spock, completely unharmed.

"Uhura, can you contact Kirk? I have some things I want to say to him," Bones asked because he had to make sure they weren't actually hurt and he really needed to yell at Jim. Again.

"Yes, sir. Contacting now," Uhura replied smoothly. "Captain Kirk, come in, Captain."

"Here, Lieutenant," came Jim's reply. He sounded fine but it was Jim and he would say he was fine if was bleeding all over the ground.

"Let me talk to him," Bones said and Uhura just nodded. The bridge crew knew what was coming. "What the hell! You two are such freaking idiots! How did you move so far so goddamn quickly anyways! You should have woken me so I could have beamed down with you! What if something had happened?" Bones's yelling was in sharp contrast with the bridge crew's almost contained laughter.

"I take it the ship froze too," Kirk said in a completely serious voice that immediately stopped the laughter.

"What freeze you idiot! Nothing froze, you and Spock just managed to move over one hundred miles in less than a second without a transporter! What happened?" Bones asked. Now he wasn't just angry but concerned.

_Freeze? What the hell happened to them? Did it only happen to Jim and Spock? Of course it did. It always does._

"I'm afraid you wouldn't believe me if I told you. I'll get Spock to explain what happened to us once we get back on the ship," Kirk answered and Bones could just tell that Jim was smiling Spock because now Spock would have to be the one to explain multiple times the crazy situation that may or may not have happened.

"They are beaming up now," Uhura told Bones and he immediately started walking to the turbo lift. "There are no injuries reported but the landing party doesn't remember Kirk or Spock leaving," she said as Bones stepped into the lift.

"Of course not, they never do," Bones grumbled and Uhura smiled.

"At least no one is hurt," Uhura said as the turbo lift doors were closing.

"Not yet," was all that the bridge crew heard in reply and they glanced at each other in confusion. Should they be worried that an angry CMO was heading to give the landing party their check-ups? No, this was a normal occurrence of the Enterprise. This was their ordinary.

* * *

Bones stepped into Sick Bay where the landing party was waiting to be looked over. Everyone was confused but uninjured, which was the first since... The first in a long, long time. Possibly the first time ever no one was injured when Jim beamed down. It was suspicious. Jim had mentioned a freeze and Bones wanted to question him about it. Bones had also purposely left Jim and Spock for last and for the most part ignored them but that didn't mean he didn't notice the strange looks that Jim kept giving Spock.

_Maybe Jim knows about the bond._

But the way that Spock was ignoring Jim meant that Jim knew that there was something but had no idea what it was yet. Bones could only laugh at the way events were occurring.

Jim was surprisingly cooperative during the examination making it obvious that he was in deep thought. Spock finally looked at Kirk when the examination was almost over and their eyes met and Bones knew that he had no hope of knowing what had just went between them.

Bones tried to ask what Jim had meant by 'freeze' but one of Jim's many infuriating talents was avoiding question's he didn't want to answer. Bones eventually gave up in hopes that the ever truthful Vulcan would answer him.

Just as Jim was leaving Sick Bay, he turned around and looked at Spock. "After shift, my quarters." Spock just nodded, meeting Jim's eyes, and Jim's face softened as he smiled at Spock and left. Bones was left wondering what had just happened and what he had missed on the planet.

"Ok, Spock. Are you going to tell me what happened on the planet and why Jim said the ship had frozen?" Bones asked, half expected to be ignored but he was not expecting what he heard next.

"There is nothing to recount as nothing of importance happened," Spock answered in his usual monotone.

"What do you mean nothing of importance! You and Jim moved over one hundred miles in an instant and your tellin' me that's not somethin' of importance! Are you going to tell me what happened?" Bones yelled, his southern accent coming out along with his anger.

"No," was Spock's reply and those were the last words Bones heard Spock say for the rest of the examination.

"Well, you seem to be in perfect health so you are free to go." Bones sighed. He wished he knew what had happened on that damn planet. Spock looked like he was going to say something but decided against it.

"I will speak with Jim later," Spock said and then he was gone and Bones was left alone in Sick Bay wondering if Spock had meant he was going to tell Jim about the bond or ask if he could share what had happened on the planet. He decided he would just have to interrupt their little 'meeting' after shift and find out the truth.

* * *

I am so sorry I butchered Chekov's speech!

So there was Bones and next will be Spock and why he answered Jim's thoughts out loud. Also the after shift 'meeting'. I hope everyone liked it!

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Here is what had happened from Spock's POV.

Not mine, never mine, usual disclaimers

* * *

Chapter 9

Spock's POV

He had not been thinking.

The freeze had multiple side effects, one of them being a loss of the ability to track time. The only way to truly track the change in time was to count each second yourself, but that was a pointless task as nothing was accomplished except the passing of time and boredom.

That was the most debilitating part about the freeze, boredom, and Spock suspected that if Jim hadn't been there to fill the silence with his constant ramblings, he would have done something completely illogical. The overwhelming sense of boredom and loneliness that he would never admit to were held at bay by Jim and the constant sound of his voice.

Jim's very presence was a comfort and the constant speaking was environment was conductive for meditation but as Jim and him had been exploring, attempting to find a limit to the freeze, he had decided to take the time, or rather the lack to time, to examine the bond between himself and Jim closer.

Where there had been cracks in the mind link mere hours ago, there was nothing. The exceptional healing rate of the bond was almost as fascinating as how fast the bond itself had grown. What had once been a gossamer thin strand was now the thickest and strongest bond Spock had ever felt. The bond was not only strong, but deep as well. The bond had woven itself into almost every part of Spock's mind and Spock suspected it had done the same with Jim's.

While Spock was half listening to Jim's rambling, Spock sent part of his consciousness through the bond to Jim's mind, and was surprised when there was none of the resistance that he had been expecting. Most new bonds have some resistance, especially if the connected mind is not aware of the bond. The other mind will normally build up walls to protect itself from the invasion, normally unconsciously, but there was a certain openness about the bond.

Spock believed the openness could either be the result of Jim being a human, which were a psi-null species, and his mind was naturally open or Jim's mind had unconsciously opened up to his, Jim's mind accepting Spock's mind just as the man had accepted him.

While Spock found Jim's mind fascinating, he refused to enter Jim's mind without his permission or until Jim knew about the bond. So instead Spock studied the bond itself, how it connected, testing the strength, and trying to understand how something this complex and so strong could form so quickly, especially unconsciously, between himself and Jim.

When Spock had responded to Jim's thoughts, he had not been thinking. The words he had heard were so clear, he had assumed Jim had spoken aloud simply because the idea that Jim had thought it alone had not occurred to him. That was when Spock realized how strong the bond was. Most bonds were so weak that the bonded could only vaguely sense the others emotions, much less speak through the mind link without a mind meld or at least touching.

The fact the Spock could clearly hear Jim's thoughts when they weren't touching and when Jim wasn't projecting the thoughts, showed how deeply rooted the bond was in both of their minds. It was only because Spock had been studying the bond that he had been able to hear the words but he believed that as time passed, Jim would be able to hear Spock's thoughts without trying just as Spock would hear Jim's. Spock would have to inform Jim of the bond now so some barriers could be put in place to block everyday thoughts from the other as they would only be distracting.

All of these thoughts had rushed through Spock's mind as Jim had turned to him, his eyes full of questions that Spock could not answer at the time. The beep of the communicator had saved him from explaining at that moment but Jim had made it very clear that they would be having a conversation about it soon, whether he wanted to or not.

Spock was reluctant to speak to Kirk about the bond, not only because it was a grave transgression for Vulcan's, but also because Jim's opinion mattered to Spock. If Jim grew angry or decided to end their friendship because of Spock's mistake, he would not be able to live with himself. Jim was his other half and Spock knew that he would not function properly without Jim's steady presence. In the end Spock reasoned that Jim would soon discover the bond on his own and that it would be better if he informed his Captain about the bond before he found it on his own and grew angry as Jim disliked being deceived.

* * *

The rest of the shift had been less awkward than Spock had expected it to be. Scans of the Earth-like planet were inconclusive so Jim had sent the information to Star Fleet and they had regained their original heading and were now on course for sector 15 for mapping. Jim was asked many questions about what had happened on the planet but Jim had used his ability to steer the conversations away from the subject until the crew stopped asking. Jim had acted as if nothing had happened on the planet but the pair of brilliant blue eyes held the promise of a conversation later. When the shift had ended, Jim and Spock had stood up and walked to the turbo life in perfect sync, standing shoulder to shoulder.

Jim punched in the code to his room and let himself and Spock inside. Once inside Jim walked over to the thermostat and raised the temperature a few degrees, warmer than most humans would have it but it was a comfortable temperature for Spock as his body temperature was higher than a humans.

"You looked cold," Jim explained when Spock raised one eyebrow at the action. He knew for a fact that his posture or facial expression had not changed as he had become accustomed to the bridge temperature. Spock wondered if it was a subconscious reaction to the bond conveying the feeling of cold or if Jim knew that a Vulcan's temperature was higher than a humans.

"So," Jim started, "would you like to explain what happened down on that planet during the freeze?"

"Sufficient data about the 'freeze' was not gained as nothing electronic could function in that time, or rather, lack of time," Spock replied smoothly, deliberately avoiding the subject he knew that Jim really wanted to talk about.

What was surprising was that Jim just looked at him oddly, shook his head slightly, and didn't try to push Spock for answers. Spock found that odd but was mainly just relieved so the oddness was forgotten.

"Ya, that whole being the only semi-living things on the planet was weird. What do you think happened to the Bones copycat? Did he cause the freeze?" Jim asked, seeming to be genuinely curious.

"There is insufficient-" Spock started.

"If you had to guess, what would you say?" Jim interrupted.

"With the available data, I would assume that the stranger either caused the freeze or he saved us from being frozen as the rest of the landing party was."

"An interesting notion. What happened to the stranger though? Did he teleport or something?"

"That would appear to be a plausible explanation." Kirk's eyes sparkled in amusement at Spock's reply.

"Do you think we should tell anyone about it? Would anyone believe it?" Kirk asked in a serious tone.

"I believe it would be best if we kept it to ourselves for now as few would believe us," Spock tilted his head slightly as he heard the sound of a code being punched in for the door, "but I would suggest informing the doctor." Kirk looked confused until the door swished open to reveal Doctor McCoy himself.

McCoy walked right up to Jim and poked Jim's chest with his finger. "No more avoiding my questions! You are going to tell me what happened on that damn planet!" the doctor demanded. Jim appeared completely unmoved by this display, he was the only one aboard the ship who dared mess with the doctor on a daily basis despite the threat of hypos.

"I am?" Jim asked, a grin slowly sliding onto his face.

"Yes, you are, dammit!" McCoy said, oblivious to the fact that Jim was not looking at him but at Spock who had lifted one of his eyebrows that clearly said 'I knew this would happen'. That only made Jim's grin grow into a warm smile.

"Well, are you going to start explaining or what?" McCoy asked. He was sitting comfortable on Jim's couch and was looking back and forth between Jim and Spock, as if he was trying to determine would be the one explaining the unusual situation on the planet's surface.

Jim glanced at Spock and shrugged. "You won't believe it if I try to explain," Jim explained as he moved to sit down at his desk. Spock sighed internally, wondering how to put their previous situation to words, as well as make it seem believable.

* * *

I already have planned out the next few chapters, I just need to find time to type everything up. I promise Jim does get to find out about the bond soon.

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Kirk finally gets to find out about the bond and how it works. I hope you like it!

Not mine, never mine, usual disclaimers

* * *

Chapter 10

Kirk's POV

Spock had been surprised when Kirk had dropped the subject of the whole answering thoughts thing so quickly, but in reality the questions weren't forgotten, they were just pushed back a bit.

Kirk had noticed how tense and uncomfortable Spock had been when he had asked and decided to wait until either Spock brought up the subject or when his curiosity grew to an unmanageable level.

_I wonder what will happen first..._

As Kirk had been pondering his answering thoughts questions, Spock had been explaining to Bones what exactly had occurred on the planet. The part of Kirk's mind that wasn't consumed with his questions and curiosity found the growing disbelief on Bones face hilarious.

As the story progressed, Bones jaw slowly dropped and his hazel eyes grew wider and wider. Bones tried to interrupt Spock a couple of times, but the half-Vulcan refused to let Bones get a word in. It was funny to see Bones keep opening his mouth to speak and then quickly close his mouth when Spock not-glarred at him. Kirk knew that Spock would never do anything to hurt Bones, but Bones reaction was just so damn funny!

"I wouldn't believe it if it wasn't Spock talking," Bones said when Spock finished. "Did you put him up to this Jim?" Bones asked as he turned to stare pointedly Kirk, trying to find the truth in the slightly ridiculous story.

"Vulcan's do not lie, doctor," Spock replied, lowering the eyebrow he had raised at Bones's comment.

"Ya, but your Spock and Jim. You two are thick as thieves and get into bigger messes." Kirk chuckled softly at this comment. How true it was. Kirk knew that he would do anything for Spock and the crew and Kirk knew that Spock would do the same for him.

Kirk was lost in his memories of all the times that he and Spock had lied like rugs to get the other out of a mess, normally ones that Kirk himself had created. Kirk never noticed Spock not-glare at Bones and Bones's responding smirk.

"Well, have fun you two," Bones said and he walked out the door, a smirk still on his face. This snapped Kirk out of his memories and left him confused.

_Why did Bones say 'have fun'? Why did he leave so quickly?_

Kirk shook his head, shoving those thoughts away for later, and turned to face Spock. Spock's warm brown eyes looked back at his and those dark eyes held a secret that Jim desperately wanted to know. Kirk was not used to Spock keeping things from him and he didn't like it but didn't want to force the matter. What made it worse was that he knew that it must be big for Spock to deliberately avoid a conversation about it.

"What do you know about Vulcan mind melds, Captain?" Spock asked, his face calm but his eye's were full of fear, his body teasing as if expecting to fight... The suddenness of the question shocked Kirk as did the subject and the way it was spoken.

_He called me Captain, he must be expecting trouble._

"Um, not much," Kirk replied, trying to look as relaxed as he tried to sound. "I know that they can be used to transfer information like you did on the Romulan ship to find the red matter."

The 'and Pike' went unsaid as that would was still too fresh to reopen. Pike had been the father he had never had and now he was gone. Kirk pulled himself away from that train of thought. "They can be a little overwhelming though," Kirk added softly and without thinking.

"You speak as if you have experienced one before," Spock said, his eye's revealing his surprise as one slanted eyebrow rose, questioning. Kirk winced internally, he hadn't meant to bring up his meld with Spock Prime.

"When I was on Delta Vega, which was not your fault by the way," Kirk added when he say Spock tense up further, "I was chased into this cave and then this guy with fire saved me from this big red spider beast. The guy that saved me looked at me and said my full name, which I thought was really weird at the time, then he told me his name. I didn't really believe him until he did the mind meld thing and showed me everything." Kirk knew he was avoiding naming the person and that he was rambling but that was all forgotten when he heard Spock's reply and his eyes widened.

"You have melded with my older counterpart?"

"Ya, ya, ya, he saved me, did the meld to explain and then got me back on the Enterprise. He said that it would be bad if you guys knew about each other. Like really bad!"

"He explained it as implying." Spock answered and Kirk was stunned. Then he laughed, Spock Prime was full of surprises. He was a pretty cool guy. "You stated that you did in fact meld with him on Delta Vega?" Spock asked.

"Ya, he showed me where he was from and what had happened that caused Nero and himself to be in this time and then why he was on Delta Vega. It was all in a rush and its blurred but it was really cool. I could feel what he was feeling, it was weird but cool." Kirk couldn't explain the meld very well. The only way it made sense was if you had felt it.

Kirk noticed that Spock seemed agitated by the idea of him melding with Spock Prime. "Is it bad that he melded with me?" Kirk asked. He didn't understand why Spock seemed to be so angry.

"Not necessarily, but emotional transference can have possible debilitating effects in the future. The mind meld is a very personal experience as the two minds in the meld are for that time, one mind. They are liked and he would have had access to all of your thoughts. Did he ask for permission to enter you mind before the meld?" Spock asked smoothly, but Kirk could tell that Spock didn't like the idea of him and Spock Prime melding. At all.

"Sort of, he asked and said that it would be quicker to show me than tell me about it. I don't think I would have believed it if he had tried to explain it with words. Seeing and feeling it," Kirk shivered at the memory, "made it impossible to believe he was making anything up. He did mention something about transference right after the meld though. I was kind of out of it with all the memories and emotions that weren't mine in my head. Could you fix any emotional transference there is?" Kirk asked.

"Yes. Do you know anything about mind links or bonds?" Spock asked, completely changing the subject, the fear in his eyes growing. Kirk wished that the fear would go away, he wanted Spock to be open with him and to not be afraid of rejection. He knew what that felt like and he never wanted to hurt anyone else like that.

"Nothing really," Kirk replied carefully. "I'm guessing it is just like the name, a link between two minds."

"Essentially, yes. A bond in a link between two minds but it is more than that. Even a weak bond will give the bonded the ability to feel the others emotions and have a vague sense of the others location. A weak bond could also allow for the transfer of thoughts when touching and possibly while in close proximity. A strong bond could allow the bonded to share thoughts, impressions, and emotions even without contact and over great distance, depending on the strength of the bond," Spock explained. He seemed to be waiting for something and then it hit Kirk.

_That kind of sounds like... wait. What?_

Spock tensed up even further as realization bloomed in Kirk's eyes. "Spock?" Kirk asked softly. Spock looked down as if he was ashamed. "Do we have a mind link? Are we bonded?" Kirk's words held both confusion and wonder. The latter seemed to confuse Spock.

"Yes, Captain. I am very-" Spock started to apologize but Kirk cut him off.

"Don't you dare apologize, you stupid idiot!" Kirk exclaimed, his eyes shinning as he grasped Spock's arms. "This is incredible! When did it happen? How strong is the bond? Can we talk to each other telepathically without touching? Is that what happened on the planet?" Kirk asked in a rush. He watched as Spock went from ashamed, to astonished, to amused as he had been talking. Kirk was glad that he had managed to take the fear out of Spock's eyes and replace it with amusement.

_He looks so much better like this, happier, more relaxed._

Kirk smiled and was about to ask more questions when he heard Spock's voice in his head.

**I believe this answers two of the questions you have voiced.**

Kirk released Spock's arms and took a step backwards, his eyes widening. Spock's voice in his head was filled with amusement and surprise.

_I wonder if the bond is strong enough for him to hear my thoughts when we aren't touching._

**It is. The bond between us is stronger than any bond I have ever seen before.**

Kirk's jaw dropped as his thoughts were answered by Spock and he could feel Spock's amusement at his reaction.

_So this is what happened on the planet._

**Yes it is.**

Kirk's disbelief grew at that comment. "Can I just think things and you will hear them or do I have to do something?"

"Try to project your thoughts through the bond to my mind," Spock answered.

"How do I find the bond in my head?"

"Close your eyes and focus your thoughts inward," Spock spoke softly and Kirk obeyed. He could see his mind, the color of his emotions, his memories and something else. There was something there that was part of him, yet not.

**That is the bond. Follow it.**

Kirk could feel Spock's mind at the edges of his when he had heard Spock's voice. Kirk followed the part of him that wasn't part of him and the feeling of Spock got stronger.

**You are now on my side of the bond.**

Spock's voice sounded louder, clearer, even though it had already been really clear before. Kirk could feel Spock's surprise at his success.

_You shouldn't underestimate me, Spock._

Surprise rolled off of Spock's mind in waves, then came the amusement at the comment.

**I will remember that for the future. I had not expected you to grasp to concepts so quickly. It is surprising that you have the ability even though you are human. It is fascinating.**

Kirk couldn't help but laugh at that. He opened his eyes to find himself staring into Spock's warm brown orbs. They were a lot closer than they had been before and when Kirk tried to move back, he almost fell on his face. Kirk realized then why Spock was standing so close, as he was caught and moved to a nearby chair.

"The disorientation will soon pass," Spock assured Kirk as Kirk shook his head to try to stop the room from spinning.

"Why did it happen?" Kirk asked, still dazed.

"It is common for beings who are not accustomed to extended mental contact to be disoriented but you not only were in mental contact with me, but you moved a large majority of you consciousness along the bond to mine. The strain and the fact that most of your consciousness was in the bond lead to the disorientation you felt. After time, you will learn how to move a smaller portion of your mind to mine and as you continue to do it, your mind will strengthen and there will be no side effects," Spock explained.

Kirk just nodded in reply, too many thoughts were rushing through his head the majority being about how the bond was amazing and could change everything, make everything better and bring himself and Spock closer. The rest wondered what he was going to tell Bones.

_I hope he doesn't freak out on me._

* * *

Next is how Spock thought about Kirk's awesome mind abilities and Bones makes a reappearance.

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

I am so sorry it took me so long to update. School is not that bad but homework is pure evil. I am planning on updating every week but it might take longer due to the evil that is homework.

Spock gets to talk about the bond, Kirk's mind, and explain more about the bond to Kirk.

Not mine, never mine, usual disclaimers

* * *

Chapter 11

Spock's POV

He should have known that Jim would not react to the revelation of the bond as a normal human being would or should.

He also should have realized that because Jim's personality was so unique, it was only logical that Jim's mind would be as well. Humans are a psi-null species, meaning human's have little or no aptitude for telepathic or mental abilities, but Jim had managed to not only find and touch the bond on his own, he had followed the bond to Spock's own mind and had initiated a telepathic conversation with him, if with some difficulty.

_Fascinating._

The unique openness about the bond was slightly disconcerting. There was a compatibility between Jim and himself the Spock had only glimpsed when the initial connection had been made but now...

Jim's thoughts seemed to fit with Spock's, like Jim was the other half of his mind, and that was something Spock had never felt. The sense of completeness when Jim was in his mind had been oddly comforting. It had seemed so natural for Spock and Jim to share thoughts, memories, emotions and that revelation had been startling. While Jim's acceptance of him would credit part of the openness, Spock suspected it was more than that.

There was an old story on Vulcan that spoke of the closest bond possible for a Vulcan, and that was the bond of T'hy'la, or soul mates. T'hy'la were said to have the strongest, deepest bonds and that true T'hy'la were two parts that made one complete whole. They were said to balance each other out and to be able to understand each other better than any other, just as it seemed between himself and Jim. There had been times where without words, Jim and Spock had understood each other completely and acted accordingly.

_But there are some things that are hidden from me that I do not understand.. _

One peculiar thing Spock had noticed about Jim's mind was that there were sections that were walled, or blocked off. These barriers were probably made unconsciously, but it was Jim. Jim's natural ability to defy logic made it nearly impossible to deduce whether the walls were made consciously or unconsciously.

What worried Spock was that if the barriers were made unconsciously, the memories or emotions that were hidden behind the walls must have been extremely traumatic. Jim was the strongest and bravest human Spock had ever had the pleasure of meeting and anything that traumatic for Jim must be severely debilitating for any normal human.

Despite the fact that Doctor McCoy had informed Spock that Jim would not be unpleased by the notion of a mind link, Spock had not anticipated the overwhelming rush or surprise, joy, and affection he had felt when Kirk had touched his mind. Jim's mind was truly amazing.

Jim's recovery from the disorientation was remarkably fast and soon Spock could feel Jim's overwhelming curiosity and insatiable desire for information.

"So," Jim asked slowly as he looked up at Spock, "exactly how strong is this bond? Because I have like no mental abilities all and I was able to touch your mind through the bond. Not easily but I could." Spock paused, trying to decide whether it would be productive to tell Jim that their bond was one of T'hy'la.

"You should tell me," Jim told Spock, answering the thoughts inside his head. "And no I wasn't reading your thoughts, you have your thinking face on. And yes, I know that your expression never actually changed, it just made sense to me." Spock just raised one eyebrow in response. It appeared he would never completely understand the enigma that was James T. Kirk.

"The link between our bonds is both stronger and deeper than any other bond I have ever felt between bond mates," Spock started.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing because it sounds pretty good to me," Kirk asked with a grin.

"It is neither good nor bad, but unique. We appear to have the bond of T'hy'la, the strongest bond possible for Vulcan bond mates."

"T'hy'la? What does it mean?"

"It has multiple meanings. It is a combination of friend, brother, and lover and the feelings associated with these words."

"Feelings, Spock?"

"It is an ancient word, from before the time of Surak."

"Wow, that's a long time. The word makes sense and it is the feeling I have for you. It's like more than a friend, practically a brother, closer than a lover. You are the one who understands me better than even Bones. It's a good feeling." Kirk smiled softly at Spock, a genuine smile that made Spock feel a sudden rush of fondness.

Spock agreed. It truly was a good feeling. Just hearing Jim say it caused Spock to almost smile. T'hy'la was the perfect word to describe what he felt for Jim, the complete acceptance of him as a being of his own. Jim was Spock's other half and he was lost without Jim.

Spock wanted to ask if Jim knew about the walls in his mind and if so, if he himself had created them, as that spoke of high mental abilities but he resisted. Spock could just tell that if he brought up the subject, Jim would no longer be happy and that was the last thing Spock wanted to happen.

Spock couldn't have said how he knew that Jim would not be pleased if he asked about the walls, it was the same way that Jim could read Spock's practically non-existent body language. They knew each other completely subconsciously and some of that knowledge made it to their conscious minds and the result was knowledge of the other that no one else had.

"Do we need to keep the bond between the two of us? I know that Bones is going to ask if something else happened between us and if we need to keep it secret we need a cover story for Bones," Kirk asked. It was clear to Spock that Jim was reluctant to keep the bond a secret from his friend, but would do so if Spock asked. Spock was tempted to do just that but as the doctor already knew, it would be pointless to try to keep it from him. Of course, Jim didn't know that the good doctor already knew.

"I believe that it would be best to keep the information as secret as possible." Spock paused. "But as Doctor McCoy is your friend and the CMO, it would be logical to share the information with him." Spock smiled inwardly as Jim's face lit up.

"Logical, huh?" Kirk laughed. "You were deliberately winding me up by not saying that I could tell Bones first! I am onto you!"

"I am afraid I do not understand, Captain. 'Winding you up'?" Spock asked and had to resist the urge to smile as Kirk only laughed harder as he started walking to the door.

"You know exactly what I am talking about, you naughty little Vulcan!" Kirk laughed, his sky blue eyes sparkling with amusement. Spock was very pleased that he had been the one to make Jim laugh, he was to one to make Jim smile just as he had to resist to string urge to do the same. "Well, I'm going to go inform Bones of this new development."

Spock nodded and Jim walked out the door. Spock was so absorbed in the recent conversation and his memories of Jim's bright smile that it took him a moment to realize that he was still in Jim's quarters and that exactly 1.7 hours had passed since Alpha shift had ended. Spock walked through the adjoining bathroom to his own quarters where he hoped to search deeper into the bond to try to discover how it could affect both Jim and himself.

* * *

Spock did not know how long he had been studying the bond when he felt strange emotions emanating from Jim's mind.

**FearConfusionHopeDisgustHatredFearHope**

All of these feelings flickered through Jim's mind in rapid succession. Even though he was not trying, Spock could tell that most of these emotions were directed at Jim himself or at the world in general. Spock wondered what could make Jim feel this way and if what was behind the walls had anything to do with it.

As Spock meditated on these questions, he noticed his door was being buzzed. He stood up, as graceful as a cat, stretched and let in Doctor McCoy.

"You told him," McCoy stated. Spock simply nodded in response.

"You had a telepathic conversation." Another nod.

"He touched your mind and you touched his." Yet another nod, but this one was more hesitant, almost cautious.

"Did you..." Spock waited for the doctor to continue but McCoy just shook his head. "No, Jim can tell you himself, it is his secret to tell, his burden to share." This part was mumbled but Spock's hearing was better than a humans. The doctor knew this and Spock suspected he had wanted Spock to hear but would have felt bad about telling him straight out.

"Jim took the whole situation strangely well, just as you predicted," Spock said calmly, trying to change the subject.

"Of course he did, you stupid hobgoblin!" the doctor groused as he went to the door. "The real question is if that is a good thing or a bad thing," McCoy said with uncommon solemness. Spock had the suspicion that they were no longer talking about the bong between himself and Jim, but rather the walls he had found in Jim's mind and that McCoy had hinted to earlier.

Jim did not react to situations as a normal human would but what had caused this? What made Jim so unique that made him Spock's perfect friend. His other half. What made Jim who he was today?

* * *

Well, it took longer than I would have liked but it is done! I have started chapter 12 and plan to have it done soon. The next chapter will be Bones and Kirk talking about what is behind the walls in Kirk's mind and Spock. I hope everyone liked this chapter and I hope to have more soon!

I have updated a lot of the chapters too. I fixed and added some things for a couple of chapters. Just as a heads up.

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

I have ideas for the next few chapters and am hoping to post more of the story soon.

Spock had discovered the barriers in Kirk's mind but what lies behind them?

Not mine, never mine, usual disclaimers.

* * *

Chapter 12

Bones's POV

"Bones!" Kirk yelled loudly as he strolled around Sickbay. "Bones!"

"Wait just one minute damn it!" Bones yelled back as he finished his latest report about Jim and Spock for the Admirals. They were not pleased at the lack of change and that was an understatement. Unfortunately he couldn't do a thing because the Admirals wouldn't believe him and he couldn't heal what wasn't hurt. Bones stabbed at the screen roughly, sending the file, and walked out of his office to where Jim was standing, a grin plastered on his face. Bones just knew something was wrong.

His face must have shown his concern as Jim's grin slowly faded from his face, his eyes filling with worry. "What is it Jim?" Bones asked cautiously.

"Spock told me that me and him have the bond of T'hy'la and taught me how to use the bond." Jim's expression never changed and the lack of expression and emotion on Jim's face worried Bones more.

_T'hy'la? I just thought it was a normal, if freakishly strong, bond. I'll have to ask Spock about it later._

"What the hell does that mean? Bond? T'hy'la?" Bones asked while inside he was just glad Spock finally told Jim. "Stupid Vulcan voodoo," He grumbled, but his heart wasn't in it. Bones was relieved that Jim and Spock were back together so he could deal with his problem with the Admiral's.

"It means our minds are linked," Jim answered with unusual seriousness. Bones would have expected Jim to be jumping up and down from the excitement, he had not been expecting this. It was obvious that Jim wasn't thinking about the mind link but something else.

_I'm missing something. Something big._

"And how is that new? You guys can practically read each others minds already," Bones asked, frowning.

"I touched his mind and he touched mine," Jim had lowered his eyes as he had said this but now they were locked on Bones with a startling intensity. Questions shone in those brilliant blue eyes. "I think he noticed the barriers I have set up that contain my childhood memories and the whole Tarsus IV fiasco," Jim mumbled and Bones's eyes widened in response.

Jim's childhood and the fact that he was not only on Tarsus IV during the famine, but was one of the few who had seen Governor Kodos's face, were Jim's best kept secrets. Jim was who he was because of these events but he didn't want any pity. Jim hated pity more than anything.

As far as Bones knew, the Admirals at the time of Tarsus IV and himself were the only living people who knew about Tarsus and Bones was possibly the only person that knew about Jim's childhood.

"Did he see anything?" Bones whispered.

"No, but I think he noticed the walls. I could feel his curiosity." Jim smiled as he said the last part.

_So he really is excited about the bond. I told you so Spock!_

"You know that you are probably going to have to tell him." Even though Bones said these words gently, Jim's eyes still hardened defensively. Jim was reluctant to let anyone past his walls, but now that Spock was literally in his head, it might be hard to keep a secret. "He is going to find out sooner or later and you special mental abilities might be good for him to know seeing as you guys are connected mentally now," Bones explained softly. "It might hurt the feelings Spock will never admit to having," Bones joked.

"I would never hurt Spock," Kirk said seriously but his eyes lightened, as did the mood.

_They would die for each other a thousand times if only the other lived. Am I the only one who can see that if one dies the other does too, on the inside. _

"I know that Jim. Spock is a really nice guy after you get past the hard exterior. Plus, Spock is the last guy I would ever expect to go searching around in someones mind."

_So similar. They both have some lines they just won't cross and have that same hard exterior that makes it so damn hard to get close to. _

Jim's jaw dropped dramatically, his eyes filled with laughter. "Bones! Did you just complement Spock?" Jim started laughing and Bone just grinned. Jim knew that Bones liked Spock more than he let on but Jim loved to tease him for it.

"Sure I did. I also found the miracle cure and have a unicorn as a pet," Bones said sarcastically. "Just don't tell Spock." Jim chuckled at this.

"So, what do you think you can do with the bond? Other than read each others thoughts," Bones asked and Jim's face lit up. This was the excitement Bones had been expecting.

"It's not just reading thoughts, Bones! I'm actually in his head. I can see him memories, thoughts, feelings and it is incredible! The coolest thing is that when I'm in Spock's head, I can influence certain emotions. It's pretty cool I can also..." Jim kept describing what he could do and feel with the bond but Bones was stuck on the influencing of emotions.

_All of the things we could do._

"You can influence Spock's emotions now? Seriously?" Bones asked.

_With this you could get the half-Vulcan to do almost anything. Anything._

"What are you thinking of Bones?" Jim asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Jim loved to push all of Spock's buttons, mainly because he was the only one that could, and would get a kick out of this.

"Did you know that for Vulcan physiology, chocolate effects their systems the same way alcohol does with humans?" Bones asked with a grin.

Jim's jaw dropped, well and truly stunned. "Chocolate?" He asked, disbelief coloring his voice.

"Chocolate," Bones answered, his grin changing into a mischievous smirk as his idea suddenly occurred to Jim.

"Chocolate gets Vulcan's drunk? Chocolate!?" Jim repeated, his eyes wide. All of a sudden he burst out laughing and Bones soon followed.

"I'm going to have to ask Spock to know for sure but I really hope you are right," Jim gasped finally as he stumbled to the door still laughing, an impish twinkle in his blue eyes. Bones hoped that impish twinkle didn't mean that Jim was going to do something stupid like it normally did.

_Whatever. I just hope he doesn't get himself into too much trouble. It's not like I can change his mind._

"Chocolate!" Jim yelled happily as he made his way back to his own quarters. Hopefully.

_A guy can dream._

* * *

Bones headed towards Spock's room to try to tell Spock that he should not ask Jim about any mental abilities, or walls and to let Jim come to him. Spock might be the smartest person on the ship other than Jim but sometimes he didn't know when to be quite. He buzzed the door and was let in almost immediately.

"You told him," Bones stated as soon as the door closed behind him. Spock simply nodded in response.

"You had a telepathic conversation." Another nod.

"He touched your mind and you touched his." Yet another nod, but this one was more hesitant, almost cautious.

"Did you..." Bones started but trailed off and he shook his head. "No, Jim can tell you himself, it is his secret to tell, his burden to share." This part was mumbled but Spock's hearing was better than a humans. Bones knew this but would have felt bad about telling Spock straight out. Bones felt bad for hinting at Jim's secrets, however much they needed to be shared.

"Jim took the whole situation strangely well, just as you predicted," Spock said calmly. Bones knew that Spock was trying to change the subject for his sake and let it go. Bones could tell that Spock had gotten the point but he gave one last hint before he left to make sure his message got across.

"Of course he did you stupid hobgoblin!" Bones groused as he went to the door. "The real question is if that is a good thing or a bad thing," he said with uncommon solemness. He was trying to hint to Spock about the walls and that the walls were a bad thing and to let Jim come and talk and to not force the subject.

He knew he might insult Spock a lot, but he was still a nice guy and Bones knew that the message had been received, no matter how vague he had been.

The unnatural solemness lasted until Bones reached Sickbay. It was then that Bones remembered his conversation with Jim about getting Spock drunk.

_Spock. Drunk. It is too good to be true._

Bones laughed, Spock had no idea what was coming.

* * *

I hope everyone liked this chapter. I am in need of some ideas for upcoming chapters so please either review or PM me. Next is Kirk and more of his horrible past and what Spock will find.

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Here is a surprisingly long chapter about Kirk and how he starts to open up to Spock. I hope everyone likes it!

Not mine, never mine, usual disclaimers

* * *

Chapter 13

Kirk's POV

Kirk knew about the walls in his mind, he had made them.

He had learned how to create them when he had been on Tarsus IV, before the famine. There had been a Betazoid, a species that are natural telepaths, who had taught him how to create shields to defend himself from mental attacks.

The barriers in his mind were really just a variation of the shields that he would create to keep out another's mind. Instead of not letting anything in, these shield kept his memories inside because they were too overwhelming and painful to deal with every day and every night. Now that the barriers were there, his memories couldn't attack him, ravaging his mind and causing nightmares, in his sleep. He had to go looking to find the memories now, not that he wanted to look. He would be happy to forget about the memories he had locked away, forever if he had a choice, but he had to tell Spock.

Kirk hated keeping things from Spock, it always made him feel like the horrible person he knew he had been. He would tell Spock. Soon. If he didn't, the guilt would eat him out from the inside.

_I wonder if Spock really noticed the barriers._

Kirk knew that even if Spock had noticed them, he probably wouldn't talk about them. Spock was too nice to do anything like that. Considering how well Bones had taken the whole bonded thing, Spock had probably told Bones before himself. It just seemed like the thing Spock would do. Spock was too polite, too much of a gentleman to not tell Bones.

Kirk smiled. He liked how close the three of them were.

_The three musketeers. Me, Spock, and Bones._

But there was something different between him and Spock than between him and Bones. With Spock, he had the bond and a certain understanding that he didn't share with anyone else. Bones was the best friend a guy could ask for, the one who always listened and help put himself back together when he screwed up, but Spock was different. T'hy'la was really the perfect word to describe what they had. And Kirk would tell Spock. Just not right now.

Right now, he was in the main gym sparring three of his security officers, trying to get rid of some excess energy. While Kirk loved to see people's faces when they underestimated him, he had to keep up his form and that meant he needed a challenge. This wasn't one. It was easy for him to dodge and deflect each punch or kick, not bothering to take the openings he could have to take down the security officers, he just let his mind wander.

As if summoned, Spock appeared just when Kirk's wandering mind landed on him. He greeted Spock with a smile and quickly took advantage of all the openings he had noticed earlier. He has Spock now.

_This is going to be fun._

He snatched the foot of the man who had gone to kick him, pulling him off-balance, then ducking to avoid a wild punch from another. He kicked one in his solar plexus, making him fold over. Kirk takes advantage of this and knocks him and the one who had tried to kick him to the ground. The last one comes closer cautiously, but Kirk just walks up to the man, dodges one punch easily, and grabs the other wrist and twists. The man cringed and Kirk flipped the man over, letting him fall to the cushioned floor below.

Having done that, Kirk turned to Spock and raised both hands, motioning for Spock to come over as he settled back int his fighting stance. At first Spock just stood there, looking as stunned as a Vulcan can look, but soon started to walk over, if reluctantly.

Kirk noticed how tense Spock was and could tell Spock was afraid of hurting him. Reaching through the bond, Kirk could feel Spock reluctance and fear flowing off of him in ever-increasing waves.

_All you have to do is lighten your blows slightly, I promise I can take it._

Kirk let his laughter and amusement flow through the bond as he watched Spock stop walking and those warm brown eyes widened slightly is surprise. Kirk knew that it wasn't just that he wants the challenge of fighting Spock, but also that he touched Spock's mind with such ease that surprised Spock.

_When are you going to stop underestimating me? _

Surprise, quickly followed by resignation emanated from Spock's mind. Kirk smiled brightly, he could tell that Spock had given in and would spar with him.

**I will lighten my blows, but you must promise me that if I hurt you, we will cease sparring immediately.**

_I promise._

"Come on it, it will be fun!" Kirk laughed and sent his happiness through the bond to distract Spock from looking too much at the barriers. On the outside, Spock only raises one of his slanted eyebrows but on the inside, Kirk could tell that Spock was holding back his emotions and having to try hard to do it.

_You should relax, I know you would never hurt me._

The amazement and gratitude that flowed from Spock washed over Jim, causing a warm feeling bloom inside him. The feeling made him feel wanted, safe. It was a good feeling.

Spock started walking forward again, slower this time, not because he was reluctant, but because he was watching. Kirk struck out suddenly, trying to surprise Spock, but Spock's reflexes were too fast. Spock was as agile and graceful as a cat.

Time lost all meaning as they sparred together. It was like dancing, flowing around each other, touching, not touching, reaching, leaning back. It was beautiful. Him and Spock fit perfectly together, knowing what the other would do before they did it, not trying to hurt the other, just to defeat him. But neither one of them would give up any ground.

Kirk didn't know how much time had passed when he held up a hand to stop. He was exhausted, his chest heaving, trying to get more air, his legs rubbery. Even though Spock was less expressive, the deeper breaths and slight slouching of his frame were dead give aways that Spock was just as tiered as he was, he just kept it hidden better.

_I told you not to underestimate me._

**I will strive to in the future.**

Kirk smiled softly at Spock and then looked up. The he blinked. So did Spock.

There was a fairly large crowd of people who were just standing there, staring.

_What did we do?_

**I believe we were sparring.**

_Spock! I meant what did we do is making all those people stare at us?_

**I believe I already answered your question.**

_Oh... We must have looked really good._

Kirk chuckled softly as he felt a wave of Spock's amusement along with a mental eye roll flow through the bond.

They glanced at each other and then, in perfect sync, they turned together and walked to the door. The crowd parted easily before them, whispers springing up behind them. Whispers started to turn into conversations and shouts, the crowd pressing closer, as they neared the doors.

_Lets get out of here before everyone recovers from their shock._

**I couldn't agree more, Captain.**

_Captain? Really? We are inside each others heads! Please call me Jim. Please._

**If it pleases you... Jim.**

_It does._

They narrowly escaped the crowd and as they walked to their quarters, Kirk glanced at Spock and gave him a smile. Not his normal smile, but a rare genuine smile. Spock's eyes softened. Those deep brown eyes held so much and Kirk wished he could know all of it, understand all of it, understand Spock. But first he had to tell Spock a little bit about himself. It would be selfish to ask Spock personal things and not tell Spock anything in return.

Kirk blocked off his nervousness from the bond. "Hey, Spock?" Kirk asked, all tentativeness locked away in his mind. He had to do this now or he might never get the courage to again.

"Yes, Captain," Spock answered smoothly. Kirk raised one eyebrow.

"I thought I told you to call me Jim?"

"I will call you Jim in my thoughts, but now you are the Captain."

"Well Mr. Spock, would you care to play a game of chess."

"Certainly, sir."

"And we should have prizes." One of those slanted eyebrow's rose, questioning Kirk's sanity.

"How about this, if I win, whenever we are off duty, you have to call me Jim."

"What would I get in return, Captain?" Spock immediately went along with what he was doing, relaxing him, making him more comfortable. Kirk loved how Spock was always there to make him feel better, even if the half-Vulcan denied having humor.

"I will go easy on you when we play," Kirk replied slyly a smirk slowly growing on his face.

"I fail to understand why I would need you to 'go easy on me', Captain. After all, chess is a very logical game and Vulcan's are very logical beings and I have never lost a game." Amusement flickered in Spock's deep chocolate brown eyes, making them shine.

Kirk knew that Spock joking with him and it made him happy. Spock didn't joke often because other people didn't seem to get Spock's jokes. Kirk couldn't understand why, they were obvious to him. Kirk shrugged internally, dismissing the subject.

"You have never played me." There was a challenge in Kirk's brilliant blue eyes, shinning, tempting Spock. And Spock took it.

"I hope I will soon have the pleasure then," Spock replied, determination in his eyes mixing with a playfulness that made Kirk want to hug Spock and make him laugh. Kirk was so tempted to wrap his arms around the half-Vulcan that was so relaxed in his presence, but he resisted because he knew that Vulcan's weren't big on touching.

"If I win, you have to call me Jim when we are off shift."

_And through the bond._

"And what will happen if I am the winner, Captain?"

"What do you want Spock?"

Spock looked thoughtful for a minute, then turned to face Kirk, looking him directly in the eye.

**I do not know what I want. I have no wants further than what I have now.**

_Nothing, nothing at all?_

**Nothing, Jim.**

"If you win, you get the pleasure of knowing that you beat the great Captain James T. Kirk at a game of chess," Kirk announced proudly and was rewarded when the edges of Spock's lips twitched upwards in the closest thing Kirk could get Spock to a smile.

"I will accept your challenge, Captain." There was a beautiful look of playfulness and happiness on Spock's face and Kirk never wanted it to go away. Unfortunately, when they arrived at their quarters and the moment was broken.

"But before we play, I would suggest a shower for both of us."

Kirk glanced down at himself and noticed his wrinkled uniform and ran a hand through his already tousled hair, sweat making it stand on end. "I guess your right."

Kirk looked up at Spock and noticed something. He reached up and used his fingers to comb through Spock's slightly tousled hair. He had never expected the inky black strands to be so soft, like feathers. He didn't want to stop running his fingers through the soft, silky strands of Spock's hair. Kirk never even noticed the faint green blush that dusted Spock's cheeks and the tips of his ears, so absorbed was he in how soft Spock's hair was.

"The universe isn't right if your hair is messed up, Spock," Kirk whispered, his eyes dancing. "It never gets messed up! Well, except when I do it," Kirk amended when Spock raised an eyebrow.

Kirk reluctantly let his hand drop back to his side. "You can take your shower first and I'll set up the board." Spock looked like he wanted to argue, but entered his room all the same.

Kirk then headed into his own room, reached under his bed to retrieve his chess board. Soon, he had the board set up on his desk and stretched out on his couch to wait for Spock. He didn't have to wait long before Spock walked into his room in a new uniform, his hair as perfect looking as ever.

"Feel free to look around, I won't take long," Kirk called out as he heads towards the adjoining bathroom that connected his and Spock's rooms.

* * *

After taking a quick shower, Kirk stepped out of the bathroom in a clean uniform, his wet hair dripping onto his uniform. Spock raised one of his eyebrow's at this. "What?" Kirk asked indignantly. The slanted eyebrow was lowered.

Kirk noticed Spock looking around his room and felt a little self-conscious. He never had much, he was used to having just what he could carry, but now he had space to put things and no things to put.

Luckily, Spock didn't seem to notice the barrenness of the room, he appeared more focused on the holo of the Enterprise. The steady movement of the ship, the softly glowing lights, and the idea of home were hypnotic to Kirk. He wondered how Spock felt about it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Kirk said softly as he sat down in the chair across from Spock, the chess board between them. Spock just nodded in response, still staring at the Enterprise slowly drifting trough space. "My first real home," Kirk whispered, knowing Spock would hear. The half-Vulcan turned to face him with what looked like understanding and compassion in his eyes.

Kirk sat down in the chair across from Spock, and even though the chess board was set up, it was forgotten to Kirk. His concentration was on gathering his courage to tell Spock what he needed too. Kirk knew that he had to tell Spock now, when he had his courage, and took a deep breath to prepare himself.

"I didn't have the best childhood ever, but I never knew what was wrong until I was older. My brother was the one that took care of me, not my mom. She had drowned herself in her sorrows and couldn't bear to look at me. I look too much like my father. I never celebrated my birthday because that was the day my dad died and that always took center stage. I am always in his shadow, fighting against the perfect image of a dead man," He started shakily, his voice barely above a whisper.

"At first, I tried to get perfect grades and be the perfect student, but no matter what I did, my mother never looked my way. She started to go off-planet more and more and for longer stretches of time. Eventually, I never saw her more than once a year. She had remarried but Frank wasn't very nice. My brother, Sam, ran away when I was eight or so because Frank had simply become too much for him. I wish he had taken me with him." Sadness flickered in his eyes at the painful memory.

"Soon after he left, I drove my dad's old car that Frank was going to sell over a cliff." Spock's eyes widened, the only big response he had gotten from Spock yet, and Kirk smiled softly. It was nice to have an audience that didn't jump in and talk whenever he paused. It gave him time to think. "I jumped out right before the car went over and the trouble I got in for doing that brought me to my mom's attention. She sent me off planet to live with my uncle and aunt."

"At first, it was amazing. I actually tried and excelled in school and I made a couple of friends. But I knew deep inside it would never last, I mean it is my life." Kirk took a deep breath to steady himself as he readied himself to reveal to Spock that worst part of his childhood, and froze when both his and Spock's comms went off.

"Just when I found the courage to talk, this happens. Just my luck," Kirk grumbled under his breath as Spock answered his comm, hoping Spock wouldn't hear him.

When Kirk noticed Spock stiffen, he knew it was bad. "It appears the stranger that we saw on the planet had appeared on the bridge," Spock stated in a perfectly smooth tone that hide what feelings lurked beneath and Kirk's eyes widened. He had never expected to see Bones's look-a-like ever again.

Kirk walked quickly to the door, Spock at his shoulder. They made it into the turbolift and the tension is so thick Kirk could cut it with a knife.

_The being that can freeze time! What is he doing on the bridge? What does he want with my ship? What does he want with my crew?_

These thoughts raced through Kirk's head but were stopped when a sudden sense of comfort washed over him, relaxing him and calming him down. Kirk glanced over at Spock, and though his expression had never changed, Kirk knew that it was Spock that had calmed him down. He pushed all of his gratitude towards Spock and relished the slight brightening of Spock's eyes. The tension was gone.

As soon as Kirk and Spock stepped off the turbolift, the stranger's head jerked up, his glowing, silver eye's boring into the two of them. Before they could do anything, the stranger blinked and made a stranger motion with his hand and all sound and motion stopped.

Time was frozen. Again.

_Great, just great. How does this keep happening to me?_

* * *

Reviews please!


	14. Chapter 14

Spock's view on everything and what happens on the bridge when time is frozen. Again.

I got the whole time freeze idea from Safe Mode by Vivian Street. The idea that I put into the next few chapters I got from The Walls Between Us by museaway.

I hope everyone likes these next few chapters.

Not mine, never mine, usual disclaimers.

* * *

Chapter 14

Spock's POV

After hearing McCoy's warning, Spock decided to seek Jim out. He would not push him, but he could try to understand better. To find his Captain in the main gym was not very surprising. After all, Jim seemed to be constantly full of energy and to work off the excess would be logical.

Spock strode calmly through the automatic doors and into the gym, quickly locating the Captain. He appeared to be sparring with three security officers, easily dodging or deflecting each attack, but not taking advantage of the openings that were made. Jim was completely on the defensive and there was a grace in Jim's movement that surprised Spock.

After a while, Jim glanced over to where Spock was standing and smiled, and then Jim's entire form changed. All the defensive disappeared and was replaced by a ruthless offensive. It was only seconds before all three security officers were taken down in quick succession.

Having done that, Jim turned to Spock and raised both hands, motioning for Spock to come over as he settled back into his fighting stance. At first Spock just stood there, stunned, but soon started to walk over, if reluctantly. He was afraid he would harm Jim if they sparred and he would had promised himself that would never happen. He would never hurt or allow Jim to be hurt again.

**All you have to do is lighten your blows slightly, I promise I can take it.**

Spock stopped walking, his eyes widening slightly in surprise and he felt Jim send his laughter and amusement through the bond. It's not just the fact that Jim wants the challenge of sparring him, but also that he reached out, on his own, and touched his mind, pushing his emotions through the bond so Spock could feel them.

**When are you going to stop underestimating me?**

Surprise, quickly followed by resignation flashed through Spock as he resigned himself to sparring with Jim. Jim's happiness soon washed over him when his feelings were perceived.

_I will lighten my blows, but you must promise me that if I hurt you, we will cease sparring immediately._

**I promise.**

"Come on it, it will be fun!" Kirk laughed and Spock was overwhelmed as Jim sent his happiness through the bond. On the outside, Spock only raises one of his slanted eyebrows but on the inside, he was disappointed that he had not discovered more about the barriers in Jim's mind yet pleased that he had been the one to make Jim so happy.

_You should relax, I know you would never hurt me._

Amazement and gratitude flowed from Spock at this thought. Spock trusted Jim with his life and would do anything for his friend, but the trust that Jim placed in Spock was incredible. No one before had ever treated him this way.

Spock started walking forward again, slower this time, not because he was reluctant this time, but because he was watching. Jim struck out suddenly, trying to surprise Spock, but Spock's reflexes helped him doge the blow with relative ease.

Time soon lost all meaning as they sparred together., moving in perfect sync. It was like dancing, flowing around each other, touching, not touching, reaching, leaning back. It was beautiful. Jim and Spock fit perfectly together, knowing what the other would do before they did it, not trying to hurt the other, just to defeat him. But neither one of them would give up any ground. There was a certain meditative state that Spock soon sank into and he understood why Jim enjoyed this activity so. It was strangely relaxing.

Spock didn't know how much time had passed when Jim held up a hand that signaled the end. Jim's chest was heaving, trying to get more air, his legs shaking slightly. Spock was less expressive, but was almost as exhausted as Jim appeared to be. He took deeper breaths and his back was not as straight as it normally was.

_I told you not to underestimate me._

Spock's lips twitched upward and he fought not to laugh at the thought that passed through his head that was covered in smug happiness.

**I will strive to in the future.**

Kirk smiled softly at Spock and then looked up. The he blinked. So did Spock.

There was a fairly large crowd of people who were just standing there, staring.

**What did we do?**

_I believe we were sparring._

**Spock! I meant what did we do is making all those people stare at us?**

_I believe I already answered your question._

**Oh... We must have looked really good.**

Spock let his exasperation and amusement at the comment to flow through the bond to Jim as received a small chuckle in return.

Then, in perfect sync, they turned together and walked to the door. The crowd parted easily before them and the previously silent crowd was starting to whisper.

**Lets get out of here before everyone recovers from their shock.**

_I couldn't agree more, Captain._

**Captain? Really? We are inside each others heads! Please call me Jim. Please.**

_If it pleases you... Jim._

**It does.**

And it did. Spock could feel Jim's pleasure at Spock calling Jim by his name and not his title. Spock found it illogical, but Jim was a very illogical human.

As they walked to their quarters, Jim glanced at Spock and gave him a smile. Not his normal smile, but a rare genuine smile. Spock's eyes softened as he was filled with warmth. Jim's deep blue eyes shifted into a slightly darker color that appeared to be fear and the warmth was replaced with worry.

"Hey, Spock?" Jim asked, all the nervousness in his eyes not expressed in his voice. This only served to make Spock more anxious, as Jim was afraid of few things.

"Yes, Captain," Spock answered smoothly. Jim raised one eyebrow.

"I thought I told you to call me Jim?"

"I will call you Jim in my thoughts, but now you are the Captain."

"Well Mr. Spock, would you care to play a game of chess."

"Certainly, sir."

"And we should have prizes." One of those slanted eyebrow's rose, questioning Jim's sanity.

"How about this, if I win, whenever we are off duty, you have to call me Jim."

"What would I get in return, Captain?" Spock immediately going along with whatever Jim was planning.

"I will go easy on you when we play," Jim replied slyly a smirk slowly growing on his face. Spock knew that smirk, it meant that Jim was planning something.

"I fail to understand why I would need you to 'go easy on me', Captain. After all, chess is a very logical game and Vulcan's are very logical beings and I have never lost a game." Amusement flickered through Spock as Jim's smirk grew into a smile. Jim was the only one that ever understood when he joked. Jim was the only one.

"You have never played me." There was a challenge in Kirk's brilliant blue eyes, shinning, tempting Spock. And Spock took it.

"I hope I will soon have the pleasure then," Spock replied, determination in his eyes mixing with a playfulness that came with verbally sparring with Jim. Spock noticed something flash in Jim's eyes, an emotion he could not place flaring up, but it was all gone before he could identify anything.

"If I win, you have to call me Jim when we are off shift."

**And through the bond_._**

"And what will happen if I am the winner, Captain?"

"What do you want Spock?"

Spock had to think about that question. At that very moment, he was completely content, even happy. He wanted nothing more than to stay with Jim forever, making him smile. He wanted Jim but he didn't understand why. He did not understand what he wanted.

_I do not know what I want. I have no wants further than what I have now._

**Nothing, nothing at all?**

_Nothing, Jim._

"If you win, you get the pleasure of knowing that you beat the greta Captain James T. Kirk at a game of chess," Kirk announced proudly and was rewarded when the edges of Spock's lips twitched upwards in the closest thing Kirk could get Spock to a smile.

"I will accept your challenge, Captain." There was a beautiful look of warmth and happiness on Jim's face and Spock wanted the moment to stretch for eternity. Unfortunately, they arrived at their quarters and the moment was broken.

"But before we play, I would suggest a shower for both of us."

Kirk glanced down at himself and noticed his wrinkled uniform and ran a hand through his already tousled hair, making it stand on end. "I guess your right."

Kirk glanced up at Spock and his eyebrows furrowed in a look of concentration. Before Spock knew what was happening, Jim was running his hand through his hair. That wonderful hand was combing through his hair, fixing any hair that was out place, and it felt good No one had ever touched him like that since he was a little child and he had forgotten how nice it felt. Spock could feel his ears and cheeks heating up, blushing as his head was gently combed and massaged.

"The universe isn't right if your hair is messed up, Spock," Kirk whispered, his eyes dancing. "It never gets messed up! Well, except when I do it," Kirk amended when Spock raised an eyebrow.

Spock was tempted to lean into the wonderful touch, but soon Jim let his hand slowly drop back to his side. "You can take your shower first and I'll set up the board." Spock wanted to argue bit realized that Jim would not take no for an answer. He entered his room to take a shower, leaving Jim to set up the game.

* * *

Spock soon entered Jim's room through the adjoining bathroom in a clean uniform, his hair only damp. The chess board was set up on a small table near the couch that Jim was currently relaxing on. Jim's body was free of all tension as he lay there, completely relaxed. Spock did not want to disturb Jim, but as he stepped into the room Jim's eyes opened and landed on him.

Jim smiled and sat up. "Feel free to look around, I won't take long," Jim called out as he walked towards the adjoining bathroom that connect his and Spock's rooms.

After Jim exited the room, Spock took the time to look around Jim's room. It was surprisingly sparse, there were very few personal objects in the room. The object that caught Spock's attention the most was the beautiful holo of the Enterprise drifting through space. The gentle rocking if the ship among the stars was soothing and slightly hypnotic. Spock did not know how long he remained staring at the holo, but he did not believe much time had passed when Jim re-entered the room.

The side door swooshed open and Jim stepped out of the bathroom in a clean uniform, his wet hair dripping onto his uniform. Spock raised his eyebrow as he watched the droplets of water soak Jim's clean uniform. "What?" Jim asked indignantly. The slanted eyebrow was lowered.

Spock resumed his observation of Jim's room, but stopped when he noticed Jim tense slightly and start to fidget. Spock then refocused his gaze on the holo of the Enterprise and Jim relaxed again.

_Why is Jim so uncomfortable in his own quarters?_

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Jim said softly as he sat down in the chair across from Spock, the chess board in between them. Spock just nodded in response, still staring at the Enterprise slowly drifting trough space. "My first real home," Kirk whispered, so soft that only Spock would have heard. He turn to face Jim, quickly taking in the unnatural brightness in his eyes and the melancholy expression that graces his face. Spock watched as Jim took a deep breath, like a diver about to take the plunge.

"I didn't have the best childhood ever, but I never knew what was wrong until I was older. My brother was the one that took care of me, not my mom. She had drowned herself in her sorrows and couldn't bear to look at me. I look too much like my father. I never celebrated my birthday because that was the day my dad died and that always took center stage. I am always in his shadow, fighting against the perfect image of a dead man."

"At first, I tried to get perfect grades and be the perfect student, but no matter what I did, my mother never looked my way. She started to go off-planet more and more and for longer stretches of time. Eventually, I never saw her more than once a year. She had remarried but Frank wasn't very nice. My brother, Sam, ran away when I was eight or so because Frank had simply become too much for him. I wish he had taken me with him," Jim started shakily, his voice barely above a whisper.

His voice was so sad Spock felt the urge to wrap his arms around Jim and comfort him, but he thought the embrace would be unwelcome. Spock knew that Jim, like himself, hated pity above almost all else.

"Soon after he left, I drove my dad's old car that Frank was going to sell over a cliff." Spock's eyes widened in surprise and was confused by Jim's responding smile. "I jumped out right before the car went over and the trouble I got in for doing that brought me to my mom's attention. She sent me off planet to live with my uncle and aunt."

"At first, it was amazing. I actually tried and excelled in school and I made a couple of friends. But I knew deep inside it would never last, I mean it is my life." Spock was listening intently, but the fragile moment was broken as his and Jim's comms went off.

As Spock get up and retrieved and answered his comm, he heard Jim mumble, "Just when I found the courage to talk, this happens. Just my luck," his voice so soft that Spock barely heard it.

All of his curiosity in Jim's story disappeared when he was informed of the situation on the bridge, unconsciously tensing. "It appears the stranger that we saw on the planet had appeared on the bridge," Spock stated in a perfectly smooth tone that hide what feelings lurked beneath while Jim's eyes widened and Spock noticed Jim tensing as well.

Jim jumped up and walked quickly to the door, Spock at his shoulder. They made it into the turbo lift and headed to the bridge, the air in the lift thick with growing tension.

**The person can freeze time! What is he doing on the bridge? What has he done the my ship? What has he done to my crew?**

These thoughts raced through Jim's head, overflowing into the bond where they echoed in Spock's head. Spock sent a wave of comfort and safeness to relax and calm Jim's troubled mind. The near frantic thoughts that bounced around in Jim's mind were stopped as the wave of calm crashed over him, relaxing and calming him.

Jim glanced over at Spock, and though his expression had never changed, Spock was pleased he had been able to calm his Captain down. Spock's eyes warmed as he felt Jim push his gratitude to him through the bond and the previous tension was gone.

As soon as Jim and Spock arrived on the bridge, the stranger's head jerked up, his glowing, silver eye's boring onto the two of them. Before they could do anything, the stranger blinked and made a stranger motion with his hand and all sound and motion stopped.

Time was frozen once again.

Spock and Jim's eyes met as they glanced at each other and Spock felt an overwhelming rush of happiness that Jim was not frozen like the rest if the crew and Jim appeared to agree with that sentiment.

The bridge was strangely quiet, the constant beeps and conversations that normally filled the silence absent from the room. The only sounds that permeated the room were that of Jim and his breathing and the breathing of his own heart.

"Captain James Tiberius Kirk and First Officer Spock must come with me." The stranger's voice sounded like multiple people, both young and old, yet neither. The sound made Spock resist a shudder and could feel Jim do the same.

"Who are you?" Jim asked.

"Captain James Tiberius Kirk and First Officer Spock must come with me," the stranger repeated.

"What have you done to my crew?"

"Captain James Tiberius Kirk and First Officer Spock must come with me."

"What have you done to my ship?"

"Captain James Tiberius Kirk and First Officer Spock must come with me."

Spock remained silent, feeling the growing apprehension at the situation from Jim's mind. Spock was starting to believe the stranger was merely a messenger for something bigger.

"Captain James Tiberius Kirk and First Officer Spock must come with me."

"No," Jim said defiantly.

"Captain James Tiberius Kirk and First Officer Spock must come with me."

_Jim, I believe that the stranger is merely a messenger for a larger society._

**You sure?**

In response, Spock sent Jim all of his confidence in Jim's abilities and his belief in his theory. Jim nodded almost imperceptibly and then turned back to the stranger.

"Where?" Jim asked, almost hesitantly.

"Away. Far away," the stranger replied, the first real answer they had gotten yet.

Spock leaned in closer to Jim, whispering right into his ear to give the illusion of privacy even though Spock was almost positive that the stranger could hear every word they said. "The ship is likely to stay frozen while we are absent and while it is frozen, no one will be able to physically harm the crew and they will have no knowledge of our leaving."

**What about mentally?**

Spock grasped Jim's shoulder, surprising Jim.

_I will not allow anything to harm you, and by extension, the crew._

"Fine. Let's go," Jim conceded reluctantly.

As soon as those words were voiced, Spock felt a strong tugging sensation in his chest and he was blinded by a bright flash. Once his eyes adjusted to the lighting of the room he was in, Spock looked around to find himself in a nicely furnished room. Alone.

"Jim?" Spock asked out loud, but there was no answer.

Spock shoved his rising panic down and laid down on the bed to try to contact Jim through the bond. He relaxed his body and sunk the majority of his consciousness into his endeavor, leaving him with almost no feeling of his own body.

Just as Spock let his consciousness seep into the bond, he felt Jim doing the same thing and they met halfway. Both of their consciousnesses mingled and overlapped, blurring the edges between the two minds and fitting them together like puzzle pieces.

Relief and happiness engulfed Spock as Jim's feelings crashed over him like a tsunami and Spock had to work hard to stop himself from projecting all if his own relief and happiness at the touch of Jim's mind.

**I'm so happy I can still feel you through the bond! I'm all alone in this room!**

_I am also pleased that our minds are still able to touch as I too am alone in a room._

**But where are you? Where am I? Where are we, Spock?**

_I do not know, Jim._

* * *

I promise that there will be chocolate eventually but I have to get these next few chapters done. Kirk and Spock have to escape and Bones needs to find them, really just yell at them.

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

Not mine, never mine, usual disclaimers

* * *

Chapter 15

Kirk's POV

Spock and Kirk's eyes met as they glanced at each other simultaneously and Kirk almost laughed in pure relief. He was not alone. Spock was still with him, and even if time was frozen, he had Spock and that meant he was safe. Kirk knew that Spock was almost as grateful as he was that they were together and not alone.

The bridge was almost eerie without the constant beeps and conversations that normally filled the silence absent from the room. The only sounds that Kirk could hear were his and Spock's breathing and the hammering of his own heart in his chest.

"Captain James Tiberius Kirk and First Officer Spock must come with me." The stranger's voice sounded like multiple people, both young and old, yet neither. The sound made Kirk shudder slightly.

"Who are you?" Kirk asked.

"Captain James Tiberius Kirk and First Officer Spock must come with me," the stranger repeated.

"What have you done to my crew?"

"Captain James Tiberius Kirk and First Officer Spock must come with me."

"What have you done to my ship?"

"Captain James Tiberius Kirk and First Officer Spock must come with me."

Kirk's apprehension was growing as the stranger kept repeating his message. He didn't want to leave his crew, he didn't want to leave his ship, but the stranger seemed set on getting him and Spock to come with it to who knows where.

"Captain James Tiberius Kirk and First Officer Spock must come with me."

"No," Jim said defiantly. He had abandoned his friends once and wouldn't do so again. Not ever.

"Captain James Tiberius Kirk and First Officer Spock must come with me."

**Jim, I believe that the stranger is merely a messenger for a larger society.**

_You sure?_

In response, all of Spock's confidence in Kirk's abilities and his belief in his theory flowed into Kirk through the bond. Kirk nodded almost imperceptibly and then turned back to the stranger, looking at him in a new light.

"Where?" Jim asked, almost hesitantly. He really didn't want to leave but if he could save everyone, then maybe it would be ok. Besides, he had Spock with him.

"Away. Far away," the stranger replied, the first real answer they had gotten yet. It was not the answer that Kirk wanted to hear. He wanted to hear that it was close and that he would be returning soon.

Spock leaned in closer to Kirk. "The ship is likely to stay frozen while we are absent and while it is frozen, no one will be able to physically harm the crew and they will have no knowledge of our leaving." These words were whispered directly into Kirk's ear, Spock's warmer than average breath caressing the ear and making Kirk suppress a shiver once again. It felt good to have someone so close in the silence, especially when that someone was Spock.

_What about mentally?_

Spock grasped Kirk's shoulder, surprising Kirk. Normally, Spock went out of his way to avoid any contact with the crew as he was a touch-telepath, but now he was touching Kirk of his own violation and that made Kirk feel strangely happy. Kirk was the only one that Spock allowed to touch him on occasion and Kirk was the only one that Spock would touch on his own. It made Kirk very happy that he was the only one that touched or was touched by Spock. It made him feel was special.

_I will not allow anything to harm you, and by extension, the crew._

That statement only made the warm feeling inside Kirk grow. "Fine. Let's go," Jim conceded reluctantly.

As soon as those words were voiced, Kirk felt a strong tugging sensation in his chest and he was blinded by a bright flash. Once his eyes adjusted to the lighting of the room he was in, Kirk looked around to find himself in an unfamiliar, but nicely furnished room, alone. Alone.

"Spock?" Kirk whispered and then when there was no response, his voice gets gradually louder.

Kirk shoved his rising panic down and flopped down on the bed to try to contact Spock through the bond. He sunk the majority of his consciousness into his endeavor, leaving him with almost no feeling of his own body. He quickly found the bond and just as he started to let his consciousness seep into the bond, he could feel Spock doing the same.

They met halfway, both of their consciousnesses mingled and overlapped, blurring the edges between the two minds and fitting them together like puzzle pieces. It was absolutely amazing, absolutely perfect. Him and Spock fit, their minds blurring together to where they were almost one.

Relief and happiness engulfed Kirk as his mind fitted together with Spock's. Kirk let these feelings rush through the bond and into Spock's mind.

_I'm so happy I can still feel you through the bond! I'm all alone in this room!_

**I am also pleased that our minds are still able to touch as I too am alone in a room.**

Kirk could feel Spock holding back his feelings and almost laughed at the absurdity. Spock would never be able to hide what he felt from Kirk and Kirk would never judge him for showing emotion. Kirk frowns internally as he remembered the subject at hand.

_But where are you? Where am I? Where are we, Spock?_

**I do not know, Jim.**

Kirk could feel Spock's sadness and regret and wishes he was in the same room as the half-Vulcan so he could wrap his arms around Spock. He wanted to comfort Spock, but he kept the image of them hugging from passing over as Kirk thought Spock would not react kindly to the thought.

_Is there anything we can do?_

**Nothing that I can think of can get us out of our current predicament. We are most likely positioned close to each other as we are able to communicate telepathically but I can find no way out of my room.**

Kirk let most of his consciousness flow back into his own head so he could get up and look around. The room was beautiful and spacious but everywhere that there should have been a way out, there was only a door with a wall behind it. There was no way out.

_All the doors have walls behind them. I can't find a way out. What about your room?_

**All the doors in my room have walls behind them as well. **

_What does the room look like? Maybe it can give us hints as to where we are._

Spock started describing the room he was in and Kirk froze in place.

_My room..._

Spock paused in his description, confusion and curiosity covering his thoughts.

_The room you're describing sounds like my room in the house I grew up in. I haven't thought about it in years..._

**Describe the room you are in to me.**

Kirk started to describe the room but soon stops when he feels Spock's recognition, surprise and confusion.

_What? What is it, Spock?_

**What you described would appear to be my room in the house I grew up in on Vulcan.**

Kirk can feel Spock sadness at the remembrance of what happened on Vulcan and sent back a pulse of acceptance and hope. Kirk was rewarded with the brightening if Spock's thoughts and the answering wave of acceptance and gracefulness made Kirk smile.

Unfortunately, it did not take long for Kirk to grow bored. He was stuck in a room, alone, and Spock seemed to have gone into meditation as his mind was quiet.

Kirk had already examined the room twice, looking for a way out and then to see what room Spock had grown up in. It was nice and clean but felt a little empty, like Spock didn't have a lot of stuff to put in all of his space. A bit like his own room now.

After looking around the room, Kirk laid down on the bed in hopes to get some rest, but even though he had to have been stuck in here for at least a couple of hours, he didn't feel tiered at all. Sleep would not take hold of him and Kirk soon gave up and decided to contact Spock.

_Spock?_

**Yes, Jim?**

_I'm bored._

Kirk could tell that Spock had raised one of his eyebrows wherever he was at that comment. Kirk sent his laughter to Spock and the resulting affection made Kirk feel warm inside.

_Any ideas on how to make me not bored?_

**I do not, but I can bring our minds closer together so we can communicate easier and conserve energy.**

_I don't think we have to conserve energy, Spock. We have been here for at least a couple of hours and I'm not tiered at all. It's like not being able to get hurt of hungry._

**Fascinating.**

_Easier communication would be nice though. Will you be able to see all of my thoughts if you do this?_

**Yes, just as you will be able to see all of mine. Our minds will be one.**

_About our earlier conversation... I never finished telling you what happened and it would be a lot easier if I could just show you. _

**Are you certain, Jim? You do not have to show me.**

_No, I do. I want you to know everything. No secrets._

**No secrets.**

_Please don't hate me for what I show you._

**I could never hate you, Jim. I am, and always will be, your friend.**

It sounded like a promise. A promise to tell each other everything, to understand each other completely. To be one. To never be alone again.

Kirk wanted that. A lot.

So he showed Spock everything from the beginning. He showed Spock how he was beat up by a drunk Frank as a child and why he drove the car off the cliff that day. He showed Spock how amazing his life was on Tarsus IV before everything went wrong. He showed Spock how he had found the fungus and told Governor Kodos months in advance and nothing had happened. He showed Spock the massacre and the fear and the anger and the sadness and how he lived and how he killed to survive. He showed Spock the kids he had protected and how he had been tortured for their location when he had been captured. He showed Spock how, once he was back on Earth, he had nowhere to go and just travelled. He showed Spock what happened at the bar with Uhura and how he had ended up in Starfleet. Everything.

Kirk shrunk deep unit his own mind, trying to hide from the judgement he knew was coming. He hoped that Spock wouldn't hate him for this, because he couldn't lose Spock. It would crush him.

Instead of the hate or disapproval that Kirk was expecting, Kirk was washed in a wave of Spock's amazement and awe.

**So this is what makes you who you are today.**

Kirk sent his confusion to Spock.

_You don't hate me_

**No, Jim. It is incredible that you have gone through so much and still are the incredible Captain and friend I know today.** **You are the strongest, bravest and most compassionate human I have ever had the pleasure of meeting.**

Sincerity flowed off of Spock, comforting Kirk and pulling him from the depths of his own mind and into Spock's where the sincerity and warmth originated. It was incredible. Kirk wrapped himself in Spock's warmth and relaxed completely for the first time in a long time. No more secrets.

Kirk's mind glowed in happiness.

* * *

There is going to be a lot more but it might take a while. It was going to describe Kirk's childhood in more detail but there is just so much! I promise Bones will come in soon but I have more ideas for Kirk and Spock. I hope everyone liked it!

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Not mine, never mine, usual disclaimers

* * *

Chapter 16

Spock's POV

**Is there anything we can do?**

The desperation that tinged Jim's thought made Spock cringe and he felt the overwhelming urge to wrap his arms around Jim, to comfort him. Sadness and regret flowed off of Spock when he was reminded that he can not embrace Jim because he does not have Jim and had no way of getting to him.

_Nothing that I can think of can get us out of our current predicament. We are most likely positioned close to each other as we are able to communicate telepathically but I can find no way out of my room._

Spock felt Jim move the majority of his consciousness into his own head so he could get up and look around. Spock was struck by a sense of loss with the absence of Jim's mind from his.

**All the doors have walls behind them. I can't find a way out. What about your room?**

_All the doors in my room have walls behind them as well._

**What does the room look like? Maybe it can give us hints as to where we are.**

Spock started describing the room he was in and soon felt Jim's recognition wash over him.

**My room...**

Spock paused in his description, confusion and curiosity covering his thoughts.

**The room you're describing sounds like my room in the house I grew up in. I haven't thought about it in years...**

_Describe the room you are in to me._

Spock's recognition, surprise and confusion radiated from his mind and those feelings were caught by Jim.

**What? What is it, Spock?**

_What you described would appear to be my room in the house I grew up in on Vulcan._

Spock was swept up in memories of a home he could never return to. The pulse of acceptance and hope that Jim sent him broke through the memories like a ray of sunlight through clouds, brightening his mindscape. Spock sent Jim a wave of acceptance and gratefulness to please Jim to show his gratitude and was rewarded by more of the wonderful warmth of Jim's mind.

Spock spent a short amount of time examining the room he was in, curious as to the room that Jim had once lived in. The room was strangely empty and reminded him of his own room. There was an abundance of space and a lack of personal items that was very familiar.

After his observations were complete, Spock laid back on the bed and sank into a meditative state to relax his mind and pass the time. In the back of his head, Spock could feel Jim's restlessness growing. Unfortunately, it did not take long for Jim to grow bored.

**Spock?**

_Yes, Jim?_

**I'm bored.**

Spock raised an eyebrow response to the thought and soon felt Jim's laughter echo through the bond. Spock could not prevent the resulting burst of affection from flowing through the bond to Jim. Fortunately, it seemed to make Jim happy and that was a very good thing.

**Any ideas on how to make me not bored?**

_I do not, but I can bring our minds closer together so we can communicate easier and conserve energy._

**I don't think we have to conserve energy, Spock. We have been here for at least a couple of hours and I'm not tiered at all. It's like not being able to get hurt of hungry.**

_Fascinating._

**Easier communication would be nice though. Will you be able to see all of my thoughts if you do this?**

_Yes, just as you will be able to see all of mine. Our minds will be one._

**About our earlier conversation... I never finished telling you what happened and it would be a lot easier if I could just show you.**

_Are you certain, Jim? You do not have to show me._

**No, I do. I want you to know everything. No secrets.**

_No secrets._

**Please don't hate me for what I show you.**

_I could never hate you, Jim. I am, and always will be, your friend._

It was a promise. A promise to tell each other everything, to understand each other completely. To be one. To never be alone again.

Spock wanted that. A lot.

And Spock was shown everything from the beginning. He was shown how Jim was beaten by a drunk Frank as a child and why he drove the car off the cliff that day. He was shown how amazing Jim's life was on Tarsus IV before everything went wrong. He was shown how Jim had found the fungus and told Governor Kodos months in advance and nothing had happened. He was shown the massacre and the fear and the anger and the sadness and the desperation. He was shown how Jim fought to live and how he killed to survive. He was shown the children Jim had protected and how Jim had been tortured for their location when Jim had been captured. He was shown how Jim's determination when he refused to tell his captors anything, despite the pain. He was shown how, once Jim was back on Earth, he had nowhere to go. He was shown Jim's travels of the world and how he wandered. He was shown what happened at the bar with Uhura and how Jim had ended up in Starfleet. Everything.

Jim shrank back into his own head, but Spock barely felt it. He was so caught up in the memories he had just seen, the feelings he had felt, and awe filled him when he thought about the man he knew today coming from that past.

_So this is what makes you who you are today._

Jim's confusion broke through Spock's awe, surprising him. It took Spock a moment to realize that Jim had been expecting harsh judgement for his past.

**You don't hate me?**

_No, Jim. It is incredible that you have gone through so much and still are the incredible Captain and friend I know today. You are the strongest, bravest and most compassionate human I have ever had the pleasure of meeting._

Spock meant it. He wrapped his sincerity around Jim, comforting him and pulling him from the depths of Jim's own mind and into Spock's where the sincerity and warmth originated. Jim burrowed deep into Spock's mind relaxed completely, enjoying the warmth and comfort of the others mind.

Jim's mind glowed brighter than a sun in pure joy and happiness while Spock's mind simply basked in the warmth. Spock could feel Jim's joy at being accepted completely, to have absolutely no secrets, and Spock felt he should show Jim one of his.

_I have something I would like to show you, if you would permit it._

**I will gladly see whatever it is you have to show me.**

No secrets.

So Spock showed Jim the events of the day he lost control and assaulted another student for insulting his mother. He did not know what he had been expecting for Jim's response but it was not laughter. The bright, bubbly feeling raced through Spock, eliminating all of his darker thoughts.

**Little me would have loved Little Spock.**

_Indeed. There is a way for them to meet._

There was a pause where Jim's thoughts jumped from stunned, to amazed, to doubtful, to curious where it stayed. The curiosity grew tremendously as Jim imagined all that could happen with something like that, where you could create another world.

**How?**

This thought echoed in Spock's mind it was so strong. Jim was practically begging Spock to answer, Jim simply had to know how. Spock paused a moment to build Jim's anticipation before answering.

_By creating a landscape with our joined minds and then combining our memories to create different scenarios._

**Were you lonely as a kid, Spock?**

The sudden change surprised Spock, but he replied anyways.

_Yes. I was an outcast and spent much of my time exploring the wilderness if Vulcan. _

**Can you show me the most peaceful place you ever visited on Vulcan?**

The realization of what Jim was doing finally dawned on Spock and he answered readily, already searching his memories for a viable meeting place for Little Jimmy and Little Spock.

_Yes, but I must go deeper into your mind and you into mine if we are to create and maintain a landscape in our minds_.

**Go ahead.**

Spock delved deep into Jim's mind, the edges between his and Jim's mind almost nonexistent. There he began to create the landscape that he remembered from his childhood. It was not long before Jim appeared beside Spock and the dull gray landscape transformed into a bright array of oranges, greens and purples.

Spock could feel Jim's awe at the landscape Spock had created and felt inordinately proud of himself for causing Jim's amazement. Spock pushed his feelings down and continued to add details to the scene around him and Jim.

They were now inside a cave, purple and red closing the sky as the sun set, the small pool of water at the back of the cave reflecting the brilliant colors. The was a small corpse of trees just outside the caves entrance, blocking it from the view of outsiders but giving anyone on the inside the perfect view of the surrounding area. There were some small crystalline structures near the small pool of water, glowing in the fading light. Spock had stumbled upon this place when he was very young and it had become his sanctuary where he could escape the hostile world he lived in.

**This is… This is beautiful, Spock.**

_It was my sanctuary as a child and is the most relaxing place I could think of from my childhood._

**It's perfect.**

Jim stilled as he heard the rustling of the trees and his jaw dropped when he saw Little Spock poke his head through the branches and walk into the cave.

**Can he see or hear us?**

_Not unless we chose to interact. For now we are only observers._

**How do I bring Little me in?**

_Simply imagine Little Jim walking through the trees and in tot he cave._

Soon, a muffled curse and the breaking of branches could be heard. Little Spock looked up in alarm as Little Jim stumbled into the cave.

"Stupid branches," Little Jim mumbled, his eyes lighting up and a smile forming on Little Jim's face when he noticed Little Spock crouched by the small pool.

"Who are you?" Little Spock asked quietly, as he was uncomfortable with a stranger entering his sanctuary.

"My name is Jim," Little Jim said with a brilliant smile that made Little Spock relax somewhat. Little Jim was not like any of his fellow students, his complexion was different, his ears were round, and the golden hair and bright blue eyes shone in the sunset. "Who are you?" Little Jim questioned, his eyes shinning with curiosity.

"I am Spock." Little Spock stood from his crouched position and walked closer to Little Jim, curiosity warming his big brown eyes. "How did you find this cave?"

"I was running away from Frank and then I was here. You aren't going to send me back, are you?" Little Jim asked fearfully, his body tensing as if to run.

"I will not send you anywhere," Little Spock replied calmly, relaxing Little Jim. "You are human. How did you arrive on Vulcan?" Little Spock asked, his little head tilting slightly to show his confusion that only grew when Little Jim's jaw dropped in amazement.

"Vulcan? Just a few minutes ago, I was in Iowa on Earth." Little Jim shrugged off the strangeness of the situation. "Well, at least Frank can't get me here," Little Jim said with a small smile.

"Who is Frank?" Little Spock asked. Little Jim's head jerked up but seeing only curiosity in Little Spock's eyes he decided he could answer the question.

"Frank is my step-father and he is mean. I wish I could run away like Sam but I can't because I'm not big enough and I don't have any friends." Little Jim looked up at Little Spock, hope shinning in the brilliant blue eyes. "Will you be my friend?" Little Jim asked Little Spock hesitantly.

Little Spock's eyes widened and his little mouth mouthed the word friend in disbelief before nodding. "Yes, Jim. I will be your friend." Little Jim smiled widely and threw his arms around Little Spock, catching the little half-Vulcan off guard. Surprisingly, Little Spock was soon hugging Little Jim back appearing completely content to touch Little Jim.

After a while, Little Jim and Little Spock broke apart and they both headed to the back of the cave where Little Jim was enchanted by the glowing crystals and Little Spock was happy to explain everything he knew. Eventually, Little Spock grabbed Little Jim's arm to get his attention and pointed at something that Jim and Spock could not see. Little Jim's eyes widened and he reached out to touch whatever it was and there was a sudden flare of light followed by laughter. Little Jim was laughing in pure joy at the discovery and Little Spock seemed to be having a hard time not smiling, his lips twitching and his eyes shinning in amusement.

**This is amazing.**

_Indeed._

**You were adorable as a kid.**

_Illogical._

Spock could feel Jim's chuckle rumble through his chest from where they were touching, the sound echoing in the cave along with Little Jim's laughter.

At some point, Jim and Spock had slid down to the floor and were now resting against the wall, side by side. Jim had laid his head on Spock's shoulder, surprising Spock, but it was not uncomfortable and the warmth of Jim against his side was comforting to Spock.

It is then that Spock realized he was truly happy for the first time ever.

* * *

I hope everyone liked it! I have a couple of combined memory ideas to do before Kirk and Spock go back to the ship and see Bones.

Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Not mine, never one, usual disclaimers

* * *

Chapter 17

Kirk's POV

**I have something I would like to show you, if you would permit it.**

Surprise and happiness still held Kirk in their grasps, washing over his mind like a warm blanket. He never even noticed the apprehension that tinged Spock's thought, but Kirk knew that whatever Spock had to show him, he would never think of Spock any differently. After all, Spock had not judged him after what he had just seen and it was the least Kirk could do to do the same for Spock.

_I will gladly see whatever it is you have to show me._

No secrets.

The memory that flashed through Kirk's mind from Spock was nothing like Kirk had been expecting. Spock, his Spock, had sassed another student before beating the crap out of them because they insulted his mom. The reacting was so like Kirk, that he couldn't help it. He started to laugh at the unlikely similarities between Little Spock and Little Jim.

The similarities were really quite striking when he really thought about it. They both had messed up childhoods, were alone for the most part, and they both were rebellious in their own unique ways. They would have been the best of friends if they had meet earlier in life.

_Little me would have loved Little Spock._

**Indeed. There is a way for them to meet.**

Kirk's mind froze. Then suddenly, Kirk's mind went on overload and his thoughts jumped from stunned, to amazed, to doubtful, to curious where they stayed. The curiosity grew tremendously as Kirk imagined all that could happen with something like that, where you could create another world, where him and Spock could meet as kids. Where they could meet and be friends right from the start.

_How?_

Kirk practically shouted this thought in Spock's head there was so much force behind the word and he was almost begging. Kirk simply had to know how. Spock seemed to take an immense amount of pleasure out of building Kirk's anticipation to almost unbearable levels as he paused before answering.

**By creating a landscape with our joined minds and then combining our memories to create different scenarios.**

That gave Kirk a few ideas and he would need Spock's help, but it could work. After all, Kirk's childhood was anything but peaceful, but Spock's was different.

_Were you lonely as a kid, Spock?_

Kirk could tell the sudden change surprised Spock, but he got a reply anyways.

_Yes. I was an outcast and spent much of my time exploring the wilderness if Vulcan._

**Can you show me the most peaceful place you ever visited on Vulcan?**

The realization of what Kirk was doing finally dawned on Spock and Kirk could feel him searching his memories for a viable meeting place for Little Jim and Little Spock.

**Yes, but I must go deeper into your mind and you into mine if we are to create and maintain a landscape in our minds.**

_Go ahead._

Kirk dove deep into Spock's mind, the edges between their minds almost nonexistent. They were becoming one mind.

Kirk could feel Spock start to create the mindscape from his memories and soon joined Spock. Just as he appeared beside Spock, the gray landscape began to transform. Orange, green, purple, and red all sprang forth and began to shape themselves. Kirk just stood there in awe.

They were now inside a cave, purple and red closing the sky as the sun set, the small pool of water at the back of the cave reflecting the brilliant colors. The was a small corpse of trees just outside the caves entrance, blocking it from the view of outsiders but giving anyone on the inside the perfect view of the surrounding area. There were some small crystalline structures near the small pool of water, glowing in the fading light. It was the most perfect, most peaceful place Kirk had ever seen.

_This is… This is beautiful, Spock._

**It was my sanctuary as a child and is the most relaxing place I could think of from my childhood.**

_It's perfect._

All of a sudden, Kirk heard the rustling of leaves and tensed, looking at the entrance of the cave. His jaw dropped at he watched Little Spock poke his head through the branches and walk into the cave.

Little Spock was nothing like Kirk had expected. He was small, showed slightly more emotion from his lack of training, and was fearing adorable. Kirk wanted to run up to Little Spock and hug him just like he wanted to do with Spock now but he didn't think Spock would like that very much.

_Can he see or hear us?_

**Not unless we chose to interact. For now we are only observers.**

_How do I bring Little me in?_

**Simply imagine Little Jim walking through the trees and in tot he cave.**

Kirk closed his eyes and concentrated on bringing himself into the cave, carful to focus on himself at a younger age than when he drove off the cliff. That had been a bad year.

Soon, a muffled curse and the breaking of branches could be heard. Little Spock looked up in alarm as Little Jim stumbled into the cave. Kirk smiled and glanced at Spock, who was absorbed in the interactions of their younger selves.

"Stupid branches," Little Jim mumbled, his eyes lighting up and a smile forming on Little Jim's face when he noticed Little Spock crouched by the small pool.

"Who are you?" Little Spock asked quietly, as he was uncomfortable with a stranger entering his sanctuary.

"My name is Jim," Little Jim said, a brilliant smile stretching across his face and that made Little Spock relax somewhat. Little Spock seemed fascinated by Little Jim's reddened cheeks, round ears, and big smile. "Who are you?" Little Jim questioned, his eyes shinning with curiosity.

"I am Spock." Little Spock stood from his crouched position and walked closer to Little Jim, curiosity warming his big brown eyes. "How did you find this cave?"

"I was running away from Frank and then I was here. You aren't going to send me back, are you?" Little Jim asked, fear filling his voice, his body tensing as if to run.

"I will not send you anywhere," Little Spock replied calmly, causing Little Jim's shoulders to sag in relief. "You are human. How did you arrive on Vulcan?" Little Spock asked, his little head tilting slightly to show his confusion that only grew when Little Jim's jaw dropped in amazement.

"Vulcan? Just a few minutes ago, I was in Iowa on Earth." Little Jim shrugged off the strangeness of the situation. "Well, at least Frank can't get me here." Little Jim said with a small smile.

"Who is Frank?" Little Spock asked. Little Jim's head jerked up but seeing only curiosity in Little Spock's eyes he decided he could answer the question without fear.

"Frank is my step-father and he is mean. I wish I could run away like Sam but I can't because I'm not big enough and I don't have any friends." Little Jim looked up at Little Spock, hope brightening the brilliant blue eyes even further. "Will you be my friend?" Little Jim asked Little Spock hesitantly, tilting his head down and looking up at Little Spock from under his lashes.

Little Spock's eyes widened and his little mouth mouthed the word friend in disbelief before nodding. That sent a pang of sadness through Kirk. He wished that this was real and that he cloud have really been Spock's friend as a kid. Maybe both of their lives would have been better.

"Yes, Jim. I will be your friend." Little Jim smiled widely and threw his arms around Little Spock, catching the little half-Vulcan off guard. Surprisingly, Little Spock was soon hugging Little Jim back appearing completely content to touch Little Jim. Out of the corner of his eye, Kirk could see Spock's eyes widen slightly in disbelief. Apparently he had not expected his younger self to be so content with Little Jim, much less freely touching him. That thought made a smile tug at Kirk's lips.

After a while, Little Jim and Little Spock broke apart and they both headed to the back of the cave where Little Jim was soon enchanted by the crystals that were now glowing in the darkening twilight. Little Spock was happy to explain everything he knew about the cave and the crystals and Little Jim, boing the genius that he was, followed everything that Little Spock said, sometimes even commenting. Kirk almost laughed out loud the first time that Little Jim corrected Little Spock as the expression of disbelief and awe on Little Spock's face was almost funnier than on Spock's Almost.

Eventually, Little Spock grabbed Little Jim's arm to get his attention and pointed at something that Jim and Spock could not see. Little Jim's eyes widened and he reached out to touch whatever it was and there was a sudden flare of light followed by laughter. Little Jim was laughing in pure joy at the discovery and Little Spock seemed to be having a hard time not smiling, his lips twitching and his eyes shinning in amusement.

_This is amazing._

**Indeed.**

_You were adorable as a kid._

**Illogical.**

A chuckle rumbled through Kirk's chest, the sound echoing in the cave along with Little Jim's laughter. It was perfect.

At some point, Kirk and Spock had slid down to the floor and were now resting against the wall, side by side. Kirk's head was resting on Spock's shoulder, the warmth that emanated from the half-Vulcan comforting. Kirk was surprised that Spock had let his rest his head on his shoulder in the first place but he was too comfortable to move and Spock didn't seem to mind. Spock actually seemed more relaxed than he had ever been before. It was nice.

It was then that Kirk realized that for the first time a long, long time, he was truly happy.

Kirk smiled softly and shifted against Spock, trying to bring himself closer to the half-Vulcan and the warmth that he emanated. At first, Kirk was afraid that Spock would pull away but was surprised once again. Spock merely glanced down at Kirk's contented face and wrapped his arm around Kirk's shoulders, pulling him closer in a warm embrace. Kirk sent Spock his complete contentment at the situation as he snuggled closer to Spock.

Spock was just so damn warm, and comfortable, and safe, and Spock. The shared memory they had created faded away as they simply relaxed against each other. Kirk could feel the purr that rumbled through the half-Vulcan from where his head rested against Spock's shoulder, his chest pressed against Spock's side.

_Vulcan's purr? Like cats?_

The rumbling stopped abruptly and Kirk almost frowned. He hadn't meant to stop Spock, it had been nice.

Kirk glanced up and noticed how Spock avoided his gaze and how there was a light dusting of green on Spock's cheeks and ears.

**Indeed, Jim. **

_I like it._

Kirk closed his eyes, his mouth stretching into a smirk as Spock's embarrassment was replaced by disbelief and then amusement.

_Time for a change of scenery._

Spock's surprise filtered into Kirk's mind but Kirk ignored it in favor of creating a new mindscape. As much as Kirk wanted to stay right here forever, he was fascinated by the shared memories idea and wanted to see more as well as stay snuggled next to Spock.

Bright blue, yellow, orange, green and a flash of red transformed into a sunny sky, cornfields and a dusty road that had a bright red car streaking down it.

Kirk could feel Spock's confusion at his choice of memory but sensed him push it aside in favor of curiosity.

**What are you doing, Jim?**

Kirk just shook his head, never moving from Spock's side and never answering.

_You'll see. Just bring Little Spock in by the cliff's edge._

**Affermative.**

The cherry red vehicle raced towards the edge of the cliff, a police officer close behind. The car flew over the edge and into the canyon while Little Jim leapt out of the car and barely managed to catch himself and drag himself onto solid ground.

Kirk and Spock watched as Little Jim talked to the policeman, watched as the officer drove off after getting the necessary information, watched as Little Jim was left in the dust with no way of getting home.

_Now._

One word was all it took, but most of the time it took less. Spock immediately understood and Little Spock was soon pushing his way through the rows of corn. Little Jim ran over to see who was out here in the middle of nowhere with him, his mouth stretching into a blinding smile when he recognized Little Spock.

"Spock!" Little Jim shouted, causing Little Spock to turn sharply towards the noise, his body tense. The muscles soon relaxing as he recognized Little Jim just before the found human threw himself into Little Spock's arms in a tight embrace that Little Spock returned.

_Wait, are they supposed to remember each other from the earlier shared memory? Is that normal?_

**I do not know, Jim. I have never heard of this event transpiring before, but that does not mean that it has not.**

"Jim? Where am I? I was just on Vulcan and about to walk to school," Spock questioned without unwrapping his arms from around Little Jim.

"You're in Iowa on Earth. I don't know how you got here but that sound a bit like how I first appeared on Vulcan." Little Jim's thin shoulders rose and fell in a small shrug. "After it got dark, I was suddenly back in my room and I had no idea how I had gotten there." Little Jim pulled back slightly so he could look into Little Spock's eyes.

"Indeed. After the sun had set you had vanished, so just as you had appeared you disappeared. It is likely that the same will happen to me," Little Spock said solemnly, still starting into Little Jim's eyes.

"Please remember me," Little Jim cried, burying his face in the crook of Little Spock's neck. "Don't forget me when you disappear." Little Spock started to stroke Little Jim's hair soothingly. "Please..." Little Jim whispered, the words muffled against Little Spock's neck.

"I am and always will be your friend, Jim. I will never forget you," Little Spock promised. Little Jim pulled his head away from Spock so he could look Little Spock in the eye. When Little Spock's gaze remained unwavering, Little Jim smiled and gave Little Spock a quick squeeze before releasing him.

Little Spock just stood there for a moment in uncertainty, but Little Jim soon grabbed his arm and was pulling him off in some random direction. "Where are you taking me?" Little Spock asked, appearing confused by Little Jim's sudden change of attitude.

"On Vulcan you showed me your sanctuary so now I'm going to show you mine." Little Spock tilted his head forward slightly in agreement and they both walked off together towards the setting sun.

_Do you want to see my sanctuary, Spock?_

**Yes, Jim.**

Kirk stood up slowly, reluctant to move away from Spock, and held out his hand to Spock. Spock took Kirk's hand, using it to help lever himself up, even though he didn't need it. Their hands remained clapped together as Kirk closed his eyes and concentrated, the scene around them wavering and then changing.

When Kirk reopened his eyes, they were standing just outside the shipyard where the Enterprise was being created. Inside the gates, Little Jim is talking to Little Spock about all the engineering things, how the warp core will be adjusted for this model and how he sometimes helps the engineers here because he is smart. Little Spock takes this all is stride and they continue deeper into the shipyard talking about engineering and what they want to do later on in life.

Kirk and Spock watch their younger selves disappear among the machinery.

**You helped in the creation of the Enterprise?**

_Yep. I was really young, but some of the workers knew my mom so they let em help out with small tasks. Soon, they noticed how smart I was and how I actually understood the engineering terms that they didn't expect me too and I became one of them. They treated me as a little brother. It was nice, even if it didn't last very long._

There was a comfortable silence where Kirk and Spock merely watched the workers work as the sun sank lower in the sky.

_Thank you, __Spock._

**No thanks are necessary, Jim.**

_I know, but still, thank you for showing me this combining memories thing. It is amazing, almost like creating an alternate reality that you can control._

**Indeed. The experience was quite fascinating.**

_It is pretty cool to see your younger self do things that you didn't._

There was a short silence before a grin broke upon Kirk's face.

_So, where next?_

* * *

I hope everyone liked the idea of the combined memories and the closeness between Kirk and Spock. I am going to bring Bones and chocolate in soon but I want to make Kirk and Spock's relationship deeper first. Don't worry, Bones will still be there and they still have to find a way around the Admiral's but I am in love with the dynamic between Kirk and Spock at the moment and am not giving up on it easily. Expect the next few chapters to be only Kirk's and Spock's POV's with a possibility of a few short snips for Bones if it is requested. That would either be a really short chapter or a gap in the original chapters. Again, that will be by request and if it is not requested, no Bones until I make Kirk and Spock's relationship somewhat steady. Somewhat. Maybe.

Please review!


	18. Meanwhile on the Enterprise Part 1

So, I felt bad for leaving out Bones so I decided to make a short chapter just for him and what is happening to his while Kirk and Spock are away. Kirk and Spock are my main characters but I still like Bones. I hope everyone likes this short in-between chapter!

Not mine, never mine, usual disclaimers.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Enterprise...

Bones's POV

_God damn it!_

Bones was having a bad day. A very bad worst part was that he didn't even know what the hell had happened or when it would end.

First, he had woken up in Sickbay to the compete absence of all was never completely silent. There were constant beeps and quiet conversations that constantly filled the silence. The complete silence was unnerving and set Bones on edge.

Second, he was moving in slow motion. He didn't know how or why, but his body would not move as fast as his mind wanted it to move. It was like trying to walk through molasses, his mind racing and his body barely moving.

Everyone else in Sickbay seemed to be frozen but Bones couldn't ask what had happened because his voice got slurred it was so slow and he eventually stopped trying.

He had decided to find Jim and Spock because knowing them, they were the cause of the whole damn thing.

But first he had to get out of Sickbay.

Apparently, everyone being frozen was not the only side effect if the freeze. No electronics would work, exactly like what happened to Jim and Spock on the planet, but he was on a ship that ran on electricity. None of the doors would open and his body was moving so ridiculously slow that Bones felt like he was getting nothing done.

Eventually, Bones forced one of the doors open and ran as fast as he could, which was really barely faster than walking, to the bridge.

_I hope Jim and Spock are okay._

* * *

I am very sorry about the super short chapter but I felt bad for Bones. I will post the next chapter by the end of this week if I am lucky. I hope everyone liked it! I will have more soon.

Please review!


	19. Chapter 18

I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry it has taken so long to update but I have been having some trouble with ideas on how to continue this story. Well, that and I want this story to be amazing and not cheesy. This is the longest chapter I have ever written and probably will be the longest. I hope the next chapter does not take too long to write but I make no promises. Bones will probably show up soon, depending on how many good ideas I have. Any reviews would be appreciated!

Not mine, never mine, usual disclaimers.

* * *

Chapter 18

Spock's POV

Spock was broken out of his contented haze when Jim shifted against his side.

Tension filled Spock and fear rushing through him, fear that Jim was pulling away only for a wave of relief to crash over him when his Captain only moved closer, curling against his side, the golden head burrowing underneath his chin, the soft strands tickling his skin. The coolness that radiated off Jim was relaxing, as a Vulcan's body temperature was naturally higher than a human's, and the increased contact was a soothing contradiction from the normal tension that his body held.

Spock glanced down and watched as Jim's face softened, the lines of tension around the captivating, bright orbs and the softly curving pink lips smoothing out, and the lightly colored lashes fluttered as Jim's eyes sank shut, contentedness flowing through Spock through the contact.

Within Spock grew the familiar urge to hold Jim, to touch Jim more, and to bring Jim closer.

_He is mine._

Spock blocked this thought from Jim but did not try to resist to urge as he had in the past. They were in each others minds and there was no one to watch them, their bodies separated but their minds one. He was alone with Jim and he was content, he had no will to fight the urge.

He lifted his arm and tentatively wrapped it around Jim's shoulders, pulling him closer to his side in a warm embrace. Jim immediately snuggled closer and relaxed against him, his contentment rolling off him in waves that washed over Spock, calming him to a degree he had never before experienced.

It was quiet, peaceful, and he had Jim. Spock was completely relaxed, resting completely against the wall behind them and holding Jim against him. Spock even let his lips twitch into a smile for a few seconds, not able to find the will to resist. It was a small smile, but it was a smile.

**Vulcan's purr? Like cats?**

Spock froze, the rumbling in his chest stopping as he tensed internally. He had not realized he had been purring and he had not let himself be so relaxed since he was a small child. His father had disapproved of the blatant display of emotion that was purring when he was younger so he had repressed the urge to express his happiness.

He had repressed any and all emotions but here, as relaxed and content he was, there were no reasons to repress the small urges he felt. He was alone with Jim in his head, there was no one that could question his behavior, but he cringed internally at the thought of Jim, precious Jim, berating him for his emotions like his father had done.

He avoided Jim's gaze when Jim glanced up, embarrassed that he had digressed so much from his teachings. A slight blush had already appeared on his cheeks and ears despite his efforts to stop it.

_Indeed, Jim._

**I like it.**

All of Spock's embarrassment and fear was immediately replaced with disbelief and then amusement. He looked down at Jim to find his eyes still shut but the contented smile had transformed into a self-satisfied smirk.

Jim appeared inordinately pleased with himself for making Spock purr, for it to be him that had made Spock show emotion, and Jim's happiness pleased Spock.

**Time for a change of scenery.**

Reluctance and curiosity tinted the thought that Jim sent him, surprising Spock. It pleased Spock that Jim was so reluctant to leave where they were now, but as with most things Jim's curiosity won out.

Jim appeared to be just as fascinated by the shared memories as he was, but even as Jim created the new mindscape he never once attempted to move away from Spock's side. If anything, Jim moved closer, almost as if he believed Spock might pull away.

_Do not be afraid, T'hy'la. I will never leave you._

Spock only allowed this though to flit briefly through his mind, a bright flash that was fading just as soon it appeared, never reaching Jim. He feared Jim's reaction to such thoughts, reluctant to lose the companionship he already had in the man, and the unidentifiable feelings that accompanied them. He pushed aside thoughts of these indecipherable emotions as the mindscape began to form around them.

Brilliant blue, bright yellow, dusky orange, deep green and a flash of red transformed into a sunny sky, cornfields and a dusty dirt road where a bright cherry red car was flying by far above the advised speed limit.

Confusion and curiosity moved through Spock, the curiosity growing stronger as the mindscape grew more detailed. It only took Spock a moment to remember where this was. This memory was the one where Jim had driven his father's car over a cliff, an intriguing choice.

_What are you doing, Jim?_

Spock could feel Kirk shake his head against his side, the silky soft strands rubbing against Spock's chin. The feeling was not uncomfortable and Spock wanted- Spock crushed the though off before it had a chance to fully form. As much as Jim invited casual contact, he did not want to risk the friendship he cherished so for the sake of the strange urges he should not feel.

**You'll see. Just bring Little Spock in by the cliff's edge.**

_Affirmative._

The bright red vehicle raced towards the edge of the cliff, a police officer close behind. The car flew over the edge and into the canyon while Little Jim leapt out of the car, momentum pulling him to the very edge where he clung, only barely managing to slow down and drag himself onto solid ground.

Jim and Spock watched as Little Jim spoke calmly to the policeman, watched as the officer drove off after getting the necessary information, watched as Little Jim was left in the settling dust that the officers bike had stirred up with no way of getting home.

**Now.**

Sudden understanding flooded Spock, Jim's purpose revealed, and Little Spock was soon pushing his way through the rows of corn near the cliffs edge. Little Jim immediately raced over to see who was out here in the middle of nowhere, hope shinning in the electric blue eyes. Little Jim's mouth stretching into a blinding smile when he recognized Little Spock, who had finished making his way through the corn and was now standing uncertainly on the fields edge, confusion evident in the chocolate-brown orbs.

"Spock!" Little Jim shouted, causing Little Spock to turn sharply towards the noise, his body tense. Little Spock's eyes immediately landed on Little Jim and his muscles relaxed slightly as he recognized Little Jim just before the young human threw himself into Little Spock's arms in a tight embrace that Little Spock returned with very little hesitation.

This, along with how Little Jim recognized Little Spock just as Little Spock recognized Little Jim, surprised Spock. At the age he was in memory he was the outcast who was friends with no one, he was wary of who he associated with. This was different.

**Wait, are they supposed to remember each other from the earlier shared memory? Is that normal?**

_I do not know, Jim. I have never heard of this event transpiring before, but that does not mean that it has not._

"Jim? Where am I? I was just on Vulcan and about to walk to school," Spock questioned, the arms that were wrapped around Little Jim relaxing somewhat but soon tightening again as Little Jim squeezed harder, as if he was afraid Little Spock would disappear if he did not hold him close.

"You're in Iowa on Earth. I don't know how you got here, but that sounds a bit like how I first appeared on Vulcan." Little Jim's thin shoulders rose and fell in a small shrug within the embrace he was reluctant to break. "After it got dark, I was suddenly back in my room and I had no idea how I had gotten there." Little Jim pulled back slightly so he could look into Little Spock's eyes, searching Little Spock for answers that were not there.

"Indeed. After the sun had set you had vanished, so just as you had appeared you disappeared. It is likely that the same will happen to me," Little Spock said solemnly, still staring into Little Jim's eyes.

The warm brown eyes locked with the brilliant blue orbs that shone with unshed tears. "Please remember me," Little Jim cried, burying his face in the crook of Little Spock's neck. "Don't forget me when you disappear."

The fear in the small pleading voice that was partially muffled by the young half-Vulcan's clothing cut through Spock. That Jim had become the strong man he was today from his dark past only served to increase the sense of amazement and compassion he felt for the man.

Meanwhile, Little Spock started to stroke Little Jim's golden hair in an attempt to sooth the distressed child that clung to him for comfort. "Please..." Little Jim whispered, the words muffled against Little Spock's neck.

The young half-Vulcan appeared to be handling the situation better than Spock believed he would have at that age, he was handling it more like Spock would handle a situation like that now. The level of understanding and friendship between Little Spock and Little Kirk was astonishing, despite the short amount of time together they had reached out to each other and clung.

"I am and always will be your friend, Jim. I will never forget you," Little Spock promised and Little Jim pulled his head away from Spock's shoulder so he could look Little Spock in the eye. When Little Spock's gaze remained unwavering, Little Jim smiled softly and gave Little Spock a quick squeeze of gratitude before releasing him.

Little Spock stood still for a moment in uncertainty, the rapid change in emotions confusing the small half-Vulcan, but Little Jim quickly grabbed Little Spock's arm and started pulling him off in some random direction. "Where are you taking me?" Little Spock asked, still mildly confused by Little Jim's sudden change of attitude.

"On Vulcan you showed me your sanctuary so now I'm going to show you mine." Little Spock tilted his head forward slightly in agreement and they both walked off together, side by side, towards the setting sun.

**Do you want to see my sanctuary, Spock?**

_Yes, Jim._

Jim stood up slowly, his reluctance to move underlying the anticipation of what was to follow, and held out his hand to Spock. Spock grasped Jim's hand and used it to help lever himself up, despite the fact that he did not require the assistance. Their hands remained clapped together as Jim closed his eyes and concentrated, the scene around them wavering and shifting rapidly.

When Jim reopened his eyes, they were standing just outside the shipyard where the Enterprise was being built. Inside the gates, Little Jim is talking to Little Spock about all the engineering things, how the warp core will be adjusted for this model, and how he sometimes helps the engineers here because he is smart.

Little Spock takes this all is stride and they continue deeper into the shipyard talking about the mechanics of a spaceship and their shared wish to voyage out into deep space to discover new worlds and experience new things.

Jim and Spock simply watch their younger selves disappear among the constant movement of machinery and man.

_You helped in the creation of the Enterprise?_

**Yep. I was really young, but some of the workers knew my mom so they let em help out with small tasks. Soon, they noticed how smart I was and how I actually understood the engineering terms that they didn't expect me too and I became one of them. They treated me as a little brother. It was nice, even if it didn't last very long.**

There was a comfortable silence where Jim and Spock merely watched the workers work, constantly in motion, as the sun sank lower in the sky.

**Thank you, Spock.**

_No thanks are necessary, Jim_**.**

**I know, but still, thank you for showing me this combining memories thing. It is amazing, almost like creating an alternate reality that you can control**_._

_Indeed. The experience was quite fascinating_**.**

**It is pretty cool to see your younger self do things that you didn't.**

There was a short silence before a grin broke upon Kirk's face.

**So, where next?**

Spock commenced his search for a viable memory when he is suddenly struck with Jim's inspiration and excitement.

_Which memory have you selected?_

**Can you take us to your memory of the incident involving your fellow student and the mention of your mother?**

Spock had already shown Jim this memory, if briefly, and curiosity rose inside of him as he pondered what Jim planned to do or change in this memory. Spock could feel the uncertainty rising in Jim, afraid that he had gone too far and asked too much, but did not appear to notice the absence of fear or reluctance as he sent a wave of apology at Spock.

**You don't have to if you don't want to, it's just...**

Jim trailed off, uncertainty tinting his thoughts, completely unaware of the changing landscape or the amusement that flowed through Spock.

_Jim._

**I'm sorry for bringing it up.**

_There is no need to apologize, Jim. Look around._

Jim lifted his head and opened the eyes he had closed to hide from Spock's reaction. After glancing uncertainly at Spock, and apparently finding what he was searching for, a smile grew of Jim's face, making his blue eyes shine, and excitement replaced the uncertainty.

They were now standing in the far corner of the learning center, pits littering the ground around them with a single Vulcan child in the center. Little Spock was in one of the nearest pits, answering every question asked logically, and therefore correctly. The other children had despised Little Spock for his intelligence as a child, not understanding how a half-Human could possibly be smarter than a true Vulcan.

Those depressing thoughts were brushed aside when Little Jim entered the room through the large double doors on the far side. Little Jim appeared to be wandering aimlessly, seemingly bored, but his face lit up when he spotted Little Spock in one of the learning pits. Little Jim walked over to Little Spock's pit and, without pause, jumped into the bowl-shaped indention to land next to Little Spock.

Little Spock glanced over at Little Jim before answering the next question but otherwise refused to acknowledge Little Jim's presence. After several attempts to gain his companion's attention, Little Jim decided to make the most of his situation and started to answer the questions the computer posed to Little Spock. The brief look of surprise that flitted across Little Spock's face was enough incentive for Little Jim to continue answering as many questions as he could correctly before Little Spock could.

It became a game of who could answer the question correctly first. Little Spock's admiration for the emotional human beside him grew with each correctly answered question that Little Jim answered before himself. Little Jim was exhilarated, his cerulean eyes dancing with joy, for he had finally found a place that was somewhat challenging intellectually and a challenger to play against.

Soon, all of the questions were answered and the pit darkened around the two children. Little Jim clambered quickly out of the bowl while Little Spock took his time, he knew what waited for him above other than Little Jim. Impatient, Little Jim held out his hand to help Little Spock out and Little Spock took it despite the fact that the assistance was unneeded.

"So," Little Jim started, "I'm on Vulcan in the Vulcan Learning Center when I was at home, just like the other times." Little Jim glanced at Little Spock for confirmation.

"Indeed." Little Spock looked as if he was about to continue when three older Vulcan children walked up to Little Spock. "I assume you have prepared new insults for today," Little Spock stated calmly as he turned to face them. Little Jim looked over at Little Spock, confusion evident in the bright blue orbs.

"Affirmative." The oldest of the Vulcan children, Stonn, replied and Little Jim's confusion transformed into anger.

"This is your thirty-fifth attempt to elicit an emotional response from me." Any emotions that Little Jim might had been able to divine disappeared as Little Spock's face closed off completely. Little Spock's reaction coupled with his words only served to increase the young human's anger.

"You are neither human nor Vulcan and therefore have no place in this universe," Stonn said flatly to Little Spock.

"What?" Little Jim exclaimed, amazed at how stupid the Vulcan was acting, his anger partially masked by his amazement at such stupidity.

"Look, he has found a human playmate," Stonn remarked, the monotone increasing Little Jim's anger. Little Spock looked pointedly at Little Jim, his brown orbs closed off in warning, and Little Jim contained himself, barely resisting the urge to attack the bullies for insulting his friend.

Little Jim ignored the idiotic Vulcans in favor for his friend. "Spock, let's go."

"Perhaps an emotional response requires physical stimuli." With both hands, Stonn pushed Little Spock's chest, making the half-Vulcan stumble backwards. Little Jim grasped Little Spock's shoulder to steady him and glared at Stonn but remained silent, his jaw working in anger.

"He's a traitor, you know, your father?" Stonn continued, taking a small step toward them. "For marrying her, that human whore."

With a cry, Little Spock launched himself forward and pushed Stonn into the nearest learning pit, sliding down the wall after him. Little Jim followed just behind Little Spock, ducked Stonn's fist, and pulled Spock out of the way before he could land another blow. Little Jim stood between Little Spock and Stonn with his arms out, preventing either from landing another blow.

Little Jim could feel Little Spock's rage, an emotion that Little Jim knew that Little Spock would regret acting on later. Little Jim held Little Spock back by simply turning back slightly and placing a hand on the half-Vulcan's shoulder, stopping the fight from escalating, because as much as he wanted to punish the bullies for what they were doing to Little Spock, he didn't want Little Spock into any trouble.

"So you have brought a human to fight your battles for you," Stonn spit, wiping the green smear at his mouth.

"A human child, so weak. Is he your friend?" One of the younger bullies questioned in Vulcan from over the lip of the learning pit, the monotone voice infuriating Little Jim, his bright blue eyes blazing. He removed his hand from Little Spock's shoulder, both of his hands clenching into fists by his side.

"I am not weak!" Little Jim retorted in perfect Vulcan. The bullies appeared stunned by this display of intelligence and Little Jim's lips briefly curved into a smirk. Little Jim released the fists he held and went to stand shoulder to shoulder with Little Spock. "Go ahead and hit him." Little Jim muttered and started to climb up the steps on one side of the learning pit, ignoring the fight he left behind him. Little Spock griped Stonn's arm and caught his ankle, causing him to fall on his back. Little Spock then straddled Stonn's chest, punching him over and over.

Above Little Spock, Little Jim had already reached the top of the pit where the other two Vulcans were watching as Little Spock assaulted their companion. "Which one of you called me weak?" Little Jim asked in a deceptively calm voice, his blazing blue eyes the only hint of how angry the young human was. Neither Vulcan answered as they slowly stood, confident that they could defeat the small human with their superior strength. They were mistaken.

Despite the fact that the Vulcan children had three times the strength of Little Jim, he had better agility, balance and skill and quickly took down his two opponents. The fights ended when an instructor descended the staircase near the double doors that Little Jim had entered from and raises a hand.

"Cease this behavior immediately," he said, his voice demanding attention. Little Spock dropped his arms to his sides, his chest heaving from exertion, and stood without looking at Stonn. Ascending the stairs out of the learning pit, Little Spock went to stand next to Little Jim, defiance still dancing in his eyes, and lowered his head in deference to the adult.

"Spock," Little Spock's head jerked up as the instructor addressed him, "I have contacted your parents." The instructor then turned his attention upon Little Jim. "Who is the human child?" He questioned Little Spock in Vulcan.

"I can hear you!" Little Jim grouched, annoyed by everyone's underestimation of him. "My name is James Tiberius Kirk and I understand Vulcan." Despite the fact that Little Jim had spoken in perfect Vulcan, the instructor continued to ignore the young human's presence.

"Where did he come from and what is he doing here?" The instructor questioned Little Spock who was cut off by Little Jim's response.

"He came from Earth, more specifically Iowa, and he is here because he appeared here," Little Jim answered pointedly, still speaking Vulcan. He then turned to Little Spock, switching to Standard and ignoring the non-look he was getting from the instructor. "Why does everyone keep underestimating me? Is it weird that I can speak Vulcan?" Little Jim asked, genuinely curios as to Little Spock's opinion of the matter.

Little Spock glanced cautiously at the instructor before answering Little Jim's questions. "I believe they underestimate you because you are young and you are human. It is strange for them to see a human child that speaks their native tongue fluently and that has a level of intelligence that is equal to or that surpasses their own." Little Jim's face suddenly lit up with recognition and a small smile grew on his face.

"You mean it's weird that I'm young, human, know Vulcan, and that the questions in the learning pit were barely challenging to me?" Little Jim asked with amusement.

There was a small degree of warmth present in Little Spock's dark chocolate eyes when he answered. "Indeed, Jim. But the questions in the pit were not very challenging to begin with."

"Ya," Little Jim agreed, his grin growing and his eyes sparkling with laughter, both children completely oblivious as to the looks the instructor was giving them.

"You both find the questions lacking a challenge to answer," the instructor asked, breaking the moment between the two, Little Spock's face immediately closing off and the laughter in Little Jim's eyes dying out.

"They were really easy, you got anything harder?" Little Jim asked while Little Spock merely nodded, reluctant to show more emotion than he already had.

"Indeed," the instructor replied, surprising both Little Spock and Little Jim as neither had been expecting a real answer. "Follow me," the instructor stated flatly and let the two children up a winding staircase to another empty room that looked almost identical to the one they had left.

The instructor walked over to a panel in the wall and flipped two of the switches and two of the learning pits lit up, the computers booting up. "These learning pits are for the more advanced children. If you answer all of the questions correctly within the set limit of time I will see to increasing your learning level." As soon as this was said, the instructor walked back over to the staircase and descended back to the original level, leaving Little Jim and Little Spock alone in the room.

Little Jim immediately raced to one of the pits and leapt inside. At Little Spock's questioning look Little Jim shouted "Time limit!" Little Spock's eyes widened and he moved quickly to the remaining pit. Both of the children answered the questions as quickly as they could, each keeping pace with the other. It was not long before the pits went dark, leaving Little Jim and Little Spock to wonder what their scores were.

When the instructor did not appear, Little Jim climbed up out of his pit and went to sit next to Little Spock who had already exited his pit and was sitting nearby.

"I'm sorry about the fight," Little Jim mumbled softly, his voice sincere, "I should have stopped it but…" Little Jim trailed off quietly.

"It would have occurred eventually," Little Spock responded calmly.

Silence pervaded the room but it was not an ominous silence or a tense silence. It was a friendly silence, filled with companionship and the sense that they were not alone but together.

The moment was broken when the sound of soft footfalls drifted in tot he room and the instructor appeared at the top of the steps. "Your father has arrived."

Both of the children stood simultaneously and walked shoulder to shoulder to the instructor and down the steps without a sound. Little Jim remained at the foot of the stairs and sat down as Little Spock and the instructor continued towards the doors.

Just as they reached the doors, Little Spock glanced back at Little Jim before leaving, hesitating before the open door. Little Jim gave Little Spock an encouraging smile as Little Spock passed through the large, imposing double doors. The smile fell as the thud of the doors closing behind Little Spock echoed throughout the empty room.

"Good-bye, Spock," Little Jim whispered into the silence, an undercurrent of sadness in his young voice.

The memory rippled and faded into grey.

**That was...**

The train of thought ended and Spock began to receive Jim's impressions and emotions that were the result of what they has just seen. Spock had to agree with Jim. There were no words to adequately describe what they had just witnessed.

As he was contemplating a way to respond to Jim, a sharp burst of pain flashed through Spock's head and his hands involuntarily flew to his head.

He could faintly feel Jim's arms wrapping around his shoulders and his hands cradling his face but everything was fading fast.

**Spock? What's happening? Spock!**

And Spock could not answer. He could feel himself being pulled away, the feeling he had experienced when they had left the ship returning, and then he was gone.

The world shifted around him and he recognized the Enterprise. He had been returned to the bridge, just in front of the turbolift, exactly where he had been before. A sudden wave of dizziness crashed into Spock, further disorienting him, and he stumbled, grasping the railing beside him for support.

He was losing the battle, his waring emotions clearly written on his face, and the world was too quiet. Jim's screams still echoed in his ears and there was no sound to distract him. The world was still frozen for all but him. And one other.

Spock never noticed Doctor McCoy, who was standing near the science station. He never noticed the Doctor turning to see him, anger clearly written on his face, only for the anger to fade into confusion. He never noticed how everyone on the bridge appeared to still be frozen but McCoy was awake and moving, if unnaturally slow. All Spock could see was Jim, all he could hear was Jim, but he could not sense Jim anywhere.

_Jim!_

Spock screamed his friend's name within the confines of his skull with no response. Fear and hopelessness assaulted him in waves and he unconsciously tightened his grip in the railing, bending the thick metal in his grasp.

_I must find him! Where is he?_

* * *

Bones will soon be making an appearance to show from his POV what happened on the bridge when everyone else was frozen. I really wanted to use the time freezes and the mind link to bring Kirk and Spock closer but I love having Bones there for humor and support. I'm not really sure where exactly I'm going to go with this story after the saving Bones from the Admirals is over so maybe that will be the end. Any ideas or suggestions would be helpful!

Again, sorry I took so long in updating. Time is my enemy and I really wish I could either freeze time or find a way to manipulate it to where each second for the world was an hour for me, or something like that. Maybe I'll make a story with that...

Please review!


	20. Meanwhile on the Enterprise Part 2

I'm sorry I'm so mean but I wanted to have one other short thing for Bones before I get back to Spock and Jim. This will explain how Bones gets to the bridge but not much more because I want Bones's full reaction in an actual chapter later on. Hope everyone likes!

Not mine, never mine, usual disclaimers

* * *

Meanwhile on the Enterprise...

Bones's POV

_Of course it's electricity that doesn't work with this weird slow-motion thing. It would be too easy if the doors didn't have to be forced open._

Bones had finally made it to the bridge after crawling through the Jeffry tubes only for the bridge door to be closed. Luckily, there was a small gap, almost as if it had almost closed, but Bones couldn't get a good enough grip in the gap to easily force the door open. He gave one final heave in a last attempt to get on the bridge and felt the door give slightly, the gap widening a couple of inches.

_Finally!_

After an under terminable amount of time, Bones squeezed himself through the gap he had created in the door and walked onto the bridge. The eerie silence that had covered Sickbay was also here. The bridge was normally full of activity, but now no one moved and nothing made a sound.

He scanned the room of unmoving people, but the two people ho was looking for were curiously absent. Jim and Spock were nowhere to be seen. Bones strolled slowly, even for slow-motion, over to Spock's science station in the hopes that maybe there had been an alert or something that would explain what the hell had happened.

The readings all appeared to be normal to Bones, but he really couldn't tell. After all, he was a doctor, not a science officer!

He had turned around and attempted to stretch is back that was curiously not stiff, even after bending over for an unknown amount of time, when the air in front of the turbolift shimmered. As he moved closer, Bones was able to discern a shape that was starting to appear in the shimmering air.

Bones took one step closer and when his foot hit the ground there was a snap and Spock was standing in front of the turbolift. The snap was surprisingly loud in the silence and all the anger that Bones had built up from Spock and Jim's disappearance faded when he saw Spock's face.

The half-Vulcan was swaying slightly in place, unsteady and disoriented, but the worst part was his expression. The normally blank face that gave nothing away now showed a pain, a fear, that he had never seen in Spock's eyes, much less on his face, before. Spock stumbled forward and caught himself on the railing in from of him, his crushing grip denting the thick metal underneath his hands.

_What the hell happened to him? Where is Jim?_

* * *

Bones's full reaction will be in not the next chapter but the one after because I still need to have Jim's reaction to Spock's disappearance.

Please review!


	21. Chapter 19

People! Please don't skip over chapter 18! I added two chapters at once, so pleasepleaspleasepleaseplease read chapter 18!

Here is what happened to Jim when Spock was taken away and his reaction to the altered memory.

Not mine, never mine, usual disclaimers

* * *

Chapter 19

Kirk's POV

_So, where next?_

Kirk felt Spock begin to search his memories, looking for another place for Little Jim and Little Spock to meet again when he was struck with inspiration. It was so simp a chance to redo that lonely day and make it right, and excitement filled Kirk as his plan formed.

**Which memory have you selected?**

_Can you take us to your memory of the incident involving your fellow student and the mention of your mother?_

Spock had already shown Kirk this memory, if briefly, but this time he wanted to do way more than just see the memory, he wanted to change it, alter it, and make it better.

When Spock did not reply, uncertainty rose within Kirk along with the fear that he had gone too far and asked for too much. He subconsciously began to curl in on himself, sending out waves of apology, and braced himself for the rejection he was sure he was about to receive.

_You don't have to if you don't want to, it's just..._

Kirk trailed off, uncertainty tinting his thoughts, as he closed his eyes and buried his head in Spock's shoulder to hide. He was completely unaware of the changing landscape or the amusement that flowed through Spock.

**Jim.**

_I'm sorry for bringing it up._

**There is no need to apologize, Jim. Look around.**

Kirk slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes, the crystal blue orbs taking in the new scene around them. A small smile grew on Kirk's face as excitement replaced his uncertainty.

They were now standing in the far corner of the Vulcan learning center, learning pits littering the ground around them with a single Vulcan child in the center of each of the bowl-shaped indentions. Little Spock was in one of the nearest pits, answering every question asked logically, and therefore correctly in a timely manner.

It was obvious to Kirk that Little Spock's intelligence far outweighed that of his peers as he answered the questions quicker and with more ease than any of the other students. Kirk knew from experience that displays of intelligence did not help much with other children at school, and despite how logical Vulcan's claimed they were Kirk knew that logic could be twisted to fit almost any means.

Kirk brushed aside those darker thoughts and brought Little Jim into the room through the large double doors on the wall opposite of him and Spock. At first Little Jim appeared to be wandering aimlessly, seemingly bored, but his face lit up when he spotted Little Spock in one of the learning pits. Little Jim walked over to Little Spock's pit and, without pause, jumped into the bowl-shaped indention to land next to Little Spock.

Little Spock glanced over at Little Jim before calmly answering the next question but otherwise ignored the young, and now annoyed, human beside him. After several attempts to gain his companion's attention, Little Jim had apparently decided to make the most of his situation and started to answer the questions the computer posed to Little Spock. The brief look of surprise that flitted across Little Spock's face made Little Jim grin and was more than enough incentive for Little Jim to continue answering as many questions as he could correctly before Little Spock could.

It became a game of who could answer the question correctly first, the competitiveness in Little Jim making Kirk smile softly. The admiration that shone in Little Spock's eyes for the emotional human beside him grew with each correctly answered question that Little Jim finished before himself. Little Jim was exhilarated, his cerulean eyes dancing with joy, for he had finally found a place that was somewhat challenging intellectually and a challenger to play against.

It was not long before all of the questions were answered and the pit darkened around the two children. Little Jim clambered quickly out of the bowl, yearning to explore or for another challenge, while Little Spock took his time, he knew what waited for him above other than Little Jim. Impatient, Little Jim held out his hand to help Little Spock out and Little Spock took it despite the fact that the assistance was unneeded.

"So," Little Jim started, "I'm on Vulcan in the Vulcan Learning Center when I was at home, just like the other times." Little Jim glanced at Little Spock for confirmation.

"Indeed." Little Spock looked as if he was about to say something more when three older Vulcan children walked up to Little Spock. "I assume you have prepared new insults for today," Little Spock stated calmly as he turned to face them. Little Jim looked over at Little Spock, his eyebrows furrowing and confusion clearly written on his face.

"Affirmative." The oldest of the Vulcan children replied and Little Jim's confusion transformed into anger.

"This is your thirty-fifth attempt to elicit an emotional response from me." Any emotions that Little Jim might had been able to divine disappeared as Little Spock's face closed off completely, the warmth in the chocolate-brown eyes fading. Little Spock's reaction coupled with his words only served to increase the young human's anger.

"You are neither human nor Vulcan and therefore have no place in this universe," the oldest Vulcan child said flatly to Little Spock.

"What?" Little Jim exclaimed, amazed at how stupid the Vulcan was acting, his anger partially masked by his amazement at such stupidity. The illogicalness of the bullying the Vulcans were doing amazed Little Jim.

"Look, he has found a human playmate," the oldest Vulcan child remarked, the flat monotone making Little Jim angrier. Little Spock looked pointedly at Little Jim, his brown orbs closed off in warning, and Little Jim contained himself, only just resisting the urge to attack the bullies for insulting his friend.

Little Jim ignored the illogical Vulcans in favor for his friend. "Spock, let's go."

"Perhaps an emotional response requires physical stimuli." With both hands, the oldest Vulcan child pushed Little Spock's chest, making the half-Vulcan stumble backwards. Little Jim grasped Little Spock's shoulder to steady him, glaring daggers at the oldest Vulcan child, but remained silent, his jaw working in anger.

"He's a traitor, you know, your father?" The oldest Vulcan child continued, taking a small step toward them. "For marrying her, that human whore."

With a cry, Little Spock launched himself forward and pushed the oldest Vulcan child into the nearest learning pit, sliding down the wall after him. Little Jim followed just behind Little Spock, ducked the oldest Vulcan child's fist, and pulled Spock out of the way before he could land another blow. Little Jim stood between Little Spock and the oldest Vulcan child with his arms out, preventing either from landing another blow.

Little Jim could feel Little Spock's rage, an emotion that Little Jim knew that Little Spock would regret acting on later. Little Jim held Little Spock back by simply turning back slightly and placing a hand on the half-Vulcan's shoulder, stopping the fight from escalating, because as much as he wanted to punish the bullies for what they were doing to Little Spock, he didn't want Little Spock into any more trouble.

"So you have brought a human to fight your battles for you," the oldest Vulcan child spit, wiping the green smear at his mouth.

"A human child, so weak. Is he your friend?" One of the younger bullies questioned in Vulcan from over the lip of the learning pit, the monotone voice infuriating Little Jim, his bright blue eyes blazing. He removed his hand from Little Spock's shoulder, both of his hands clenching into fists by his side.

"I am not weak!" Little Jim retorted in perfect Vulcan. The bullies appeared stunned by this display of intelligence and Little Jim's lips briefly curved into a smirk. Little Jim released the fists he held and went to stand shoulder to shoulder with Little Spock. "Go ahead and hit him." Little Jim muttered and started to climb up the steps on one side of the learning pit, ignoring the fight he left behind him. Little Spock griped the oldest Vulcan child's arm and caught his ankle, causing him to fall on his back. Little Spock then straddled the oldest Vulcan child's chest, punching him over and over.

Above Little Spock, Little Jim had already reached the top of the pit where the other two Vulcans were watching as Little Spock assaulted their companion. "Which one of you called me weak?" Little Jim asked in a deceptively calm voice, his blazing blue eyes the only hint of how angry the young human was. Neither Vulcan answered as they slowly stood, confident that they could defeat the small human with their superior strength. They were mistaken.

Despite the fact that the Vulcan children had roughly three times the strength of Little Jim, he had better agility, balance and skill and quickly took down his two opponents. The fights ended when an instructor descended the staircase near the double doors that Little Jim had entered from and raises a hand.

"Cease this behavior immediately," he said, his voice demanding attention. Little Spock dropped his arms to his sides, his chest heaving from exertion, and stood without looking at the oldest Vulcan child. Ascending the stairs out of the learning pit, Little Spock went to stand next to Little Jim, where defiance still dancing in his blazing, blue eyes, and lowered his head in deference to the adult.

"Spock," Little Spock's head jerked up as the instructor addressed him, "I have contacted your parents." The instructor then turned his attention upon Little Jim. "Who is the human child?" He questioned Little Spock in Vulcan while looking at Little Jim.

"I can hear you!" Little Jim grouched, annoyed by everyone's underestimation of him. "My name is James Tiberius Kirk and I understand Vulcan." Despite the fact that Little Jim had spoken in perfect Vulcan, the instructor continued to ignore the young human's presence.

"Where did he come from and what is he doing here?" The instructor questioned Little Spock who was cut off by Little Jim's response.

"He came from Earth, more specifically Iowa, and he is here because he appeared here," Little Jim answered pointedly, still speaking Vulcan. He then turned to Little Spock, switching to Standard and ignoring the non-look he was getting from the instructor. "Why does everyone keep underestimating me? Is it weird that I can speak Vulcan?" Little Jim asked, genuinely curious as to what Little Spock thought.

Little Spock glanced cautiously at the instructor before answering Little Jim's questions. "I believe they underestimate you because you are young and you are human. It is strange for them to see a human child that speaks their native tongue fluently and that has a level of intelligence that is equal to or that surpasses their own." Little Jim's face suddenly lit up with recognition and a small smile grew on his face.

"You mean it's weird that I'm young, human, know Vulcan, and that the questions in the learning pit were barely challenging to me?" Little Jim asked with amusement.

A small degree of warmth reappeared in Little Spock's dark chocolate eyes as he answered. "Indeed, Jim. But the questions in the pit were not very challenging to begin with."

"Ya," Little Jim agreed, his grin growing and his eyes sparkling with laughter, both children completely oblivious as to the non-looks the instructor was giving them.

"You both find the questions lacking a challenge to answer," the instructor asked, breaking the moment between the two, Little Spock's face immediately closing off and the laughter in Little Jim's eyes dying out.

"They were really easy, you got anything harder?" Little Jim asked while Little Spock merely nodded, reluctant to show more emotion than he already had.

"Indeed," the instructor replied, surprising both Little Spock and Little Jim as neither had been expecting a real answer. "Follow me," the instructor stated flatly and let the two children up a winding staircase to another empty room that looked almost identical to the one they had left.

The instructor walked over to a panel in the wall and flipped two of the switches and two of the learning pits lit up, the computers booting up. "These learning pits are for the more advanced children. If you answer all of the questions correctly within the set limit of time I will see to increasing your learning level." As soon as this was said, the instructor walked back over to the staircase and descended back to the original level, leaving Little Jim and Little Spock alone in the room.

Little Jim immediately raced to one of the pits and leapt inside. At Little Spock's questioning look Little Jim shouted "Time limit!" Little Spock's eyes widened comically and he moved quickly to the remaining pit. Both of the children answered the questions as quickly as they could, each unknowing keeping pace with the other. It was not long before the pits went dark, leaving Little Jim and Little Spock to wonder what their scores were.

When the instructor did not appear, Little Jim climbed up out of his pit and went to sit next to Little Spock who had already exited his pit and was sitting nearby.

"I'm sorry about the fight," Little Jim mumbled softly, his voice sincere, "I should have stopped it but…" Little Jim trailed off quietly.

"It would have occurred eventually," Little Spock responded calmly.

Silence pervaded the room but it was not an ominous silence or a tense silence. It was a friendly silence, filled with companionship and the sense that they were not alone but together.

The happy moment was broken when the sound of soft footfalls drifted in tot he room and the instructor appeared at the top of the steps. "Your father has arrived."

Both of the children stood simultaneously and walked shoulder to shoulder to the instructor and down the steps without a sound. Little Jim remained at the foot of the stairs and sat down as Little Spock and the instructor continued towards the doors.

Just as they reached the doors, Little Spock glanced back at Little Jim before leaving, hesitating before the open door. Little Jim gave Little Spock an encouraging smile as Little Spock passed through the large, imposing double doors. The smile fell as the thud of the doors closing behind Little Spock echoed throughout the empty room.

"Good-bye, Spock," Little Jim whispered into the silence, an undercurrent of sadness in his young voice.

The memory rippled and faded into grey.

_That was..._

There were no word that could describe what they had just witnessed. It was happy and sad, uplifting and depressing. It was a comtradiction in itself and Spock seemed to agree with Kirk with his lack of words.

Still in contemplating over the memory, Kirk flinched unconsciously when Spock suddenly hunched over and trapped his head, pain evident in his all too expressive eyes. Kirk felt the sharp burst of pain, as muted as it was, through the bond a slip second after Spock. He reached over and wrapped his arms around his friend to hold him in place while his hands cradled Spock's face.

As he watched, helplessly, the ever present warmth slowly faded from Spock's eyes before they closed. The world around them was fading as Spock was pulled further and further away from him.

_Spock? What's happening? Spock!_

But he was already gone.

Without Spock, Kirk was snapped back to full consciousness and found himself laying awake on the bed in his room. His prison. Without Spock, Kirk was alone in his head with the silence pressing in on him from all sides, suffocating him. Without Spock, without his warmth from the bond, Kirk was completely and utterly alone. Lost.

Kirk's chest heaved and his eyes were clenched shut to hold back the tears of despair that pricked at his eyes only to open wide again as the sight of Spock disappearing was burned into his eyelids. It had only taken a few seconds for the comforting warmth of companionship to transform into a crushing fear for his lost friend. But this was not the time.

_I have to find him. I have to find him. I have to find him._

This litany echoed in his head as he stood up sharply, his movements almost jerky, and stood over to the door on the far side of the room. Kirk's face was carefully blank, but his eyes were as dark as storm clouds and held the same chaos in their inky blue-black depths. He needed to find an escape, to find Spock, and this was not the time to let his hopes rise too far.

Kirk threw open the door after door only to be met with with the same brick wall he had seen before. He growled in frustration, slamming each door shut after each successive failure as the dark despair inside of him grew, eating away at whatever hope he had left.

The last door he tried was the one he assumed would be the main door, the one that would lead outside, assuming there wasn't a wall behind it. This door he reached for slowly, as if time could destroy the barrier that he prayed was not behind this last door. Any last hopes Kirk had to get out of the cage he was trapped in were dashed against the brick wall the stood firmly behind the doorway.

All of Kirk's anger, frustration, and loss bubbled up to the surface, lashing out at the tough bricks infront of him. Pain lanced up Kirk's arm as he punched the wall that blocked his escape with all of his strength, all of his anger, and all of his despair.

_Spock! Where are you!_

A single stray tear slowly made its way down Kirk's face as he collapsed against the unmoving wall that impeded his escape...

Only to fall backwards with a yelp of surprise, his sparkling ice blue eyes flying open wide as he fell through the doorway and the wall he had been leaning against.

Time seemed to slow down as he fell, his surrounding shifting and twisting so quickly his eyes couldn't comprehend what has happening, before the blackness overwhelmed his vision.

With a crash, Kirk hit the floor of the Enterprise bridge, completely disoriented from his teleportation back to his ship. It took his a second to regain his bearing and when he did he saw Spock, who was lifting him up off the floor.

Relief lifted Kirk up and surrounding him just as Spock wrapped his arms around Kirk like he would never let go. Kirk returned the hug with equal fervor because it was Spock and he was back where he should be, by Kirk's side.

Neither of the men noticed the good doctor who had frozen in amazement. Neither of them noticed how Bones's jaw dropped. Neither of them noticed how, very gradually, sound and movement was returning to the bridge of the Enterprise. They were both too caught up in each other to care.

* * *

Done! The next chapter will be from Bones's POV because he is the best person to have an outside view of Kirk and Spock's relationship.

Please review!


End file.
